Star Fox: Corruption
by Hopeless-Tyronos
Summary: A message from Peppy sends Fox and Krystal to Fichina. Something's not right though. Secrecy and suspicions form something the team will not recover from. Corruption. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox or anything that goes along with it. Star Fox is Copyright Nintendo.

This takes place after a ending in SF:Command… can't remember which one it is, but it's the one where Amanda joins Star Fox and all that good stuff.

* * *

"Ready!"

Fox stood frozen against a wall, unable to move, unable to think. Blinding light welcomed his eyes as he opened them, not even realizing that they had been closed. He made out blurs at first, ten to twelve of them.

Slowly lines formed, figures appeared through the haze. All of them fixated on him. '_Why? Are they looking at me?'_

A thought entered his mind and explained the situation. This was a trial, his trial, one full of lies and deceit. The worst part about it was that one of his now ex-teammates had set him up. They wanted his position, his power, and his wealth.

"Aim!"

Now that he could see clearly he saw the firing squad standing before him. They had bound him to the wall he was against, making sure he couldn't escape. The hum of the blasters grew ever louder in the silence that had over taken the room. The commander's voice echoed in Fox's mind, it was familiar, and full of regret. He knew them too well, a friend, or so it seemed.

Now with a few seconds left to live he watched his entire life flash before his eyes. Images of losing his parents, the lylat wars, Falco's first departure, Saving Sauria and Krystal, the Aparoid wars, Anglars, and everything in between. Each memory had a place in his heart, and he would take these memories with him, no one could steal those. He hung his head, accepting his fate.

"Krystal… I'm sorry I couldn't be there." He whispered.

"Fire!"

All at once the squad released their charged shots, hitting him with precise accuracy. The blows didn't hurt as bad as he thought. A smile slowly formed on his lips as his vision blurred. '_Now I can truly be free.'

* * *

_

Fox awoke suddenly, sitting up in his bed. His body shaking and covered in sweet. It was the same dream he had been having since the end of the Anglar war. With his team still unstable as it was before he asked them to help. He feared that it would fall apart again, if not for the constant missions from Peppy.

Fox looked over at his clock, the clock flashed 5:29 AM, he counted down from 10 in his head and hit the snooze button as his alarm went off. He threw the covers off himself and hopped into the shower, attempting to wash the memory of his dream, but the more he tried, the more he thought about it.

Why did he recognize the voice that ordered the squad? Why was he sentence to death by firing squad? And the question that last entered his mind as he left the shower, feeling clean but barely refreshed. "Why did I apologize to Krystal? Why am I not with her in the first place?" All these questions and more floated in his head, he continued with his morning routine, ignoring them for now. He had a ship to run, and missions wouldn't complete themselves.

Before he left he walked back to his bed, sitting on the side of it. He slowly moved a hand up the length of the bed, feeling the soft comforter under his fingers. "Krystal, time for you to get up." He kissed her forehead before standing back up. He smiled at her, watching her stretch and slowly stand up next to him. "Morning."

"Good morning." Krystal replied sleepily, feeling the effects of last night. "What you want to eat?"

"It's Amanda's turn to cook." Fox reminded her, Krystal sighed in relief. "Didn't even have anything planned huh?"

Krystal giggled. "Well I did, but you kinda took over on my 'to do' list." She walked towards the bathroom. "You should get up to the bridge and see what Peppy has for us to do, wouldn't want to keep him waiting." Fox nodded, he moved to hug her before he left, enjoying their time alone before they kept to the rules they put in place. Business and pleasure separate.

* * *

The sound of his boots hitting the floor was his only company as he walked to the bridge, the ship slowly coming to life. The lights in the hallway grew brighter as to simulate daylight. A feature Slippy fixed up in order to help Amanda adjust to life on a ship.

Once he took his seat, Fox brought up the laptop and began overlooking the ship's status. Everything showed up green, with a few minor things that could easily be repaired, he sent the list to Slippy's wrist com before patching into the Cornerian Military channel. A few reports were being played as he waited for General Peppy to reach him, most of them were reporting low activity, or nothing new at all. One reported a sighting of the Great Fox, saying that mercenary's shouldn't get priority status just because they were on a name to name basis with the General. Fox growled at this, Young officers never knew the trials he'd gone through in the name of peace.

Peppy's face appeared before him on a drop down screen. Fox couldn't help but chuckle at his old friend; he had never been one for uniforms. Peppy's serious look unnerved him a little, normally the mission assignments were a chance for them to reminisce about times of old.

"Fox, we've been told a weapon's deal is going down on Fichina, I'm sending you to stop it."

"That sounds like something your military could deal with." Fox folded his arms; he was a little tired of the non-stop action. "Why is this so important?"

"Black Market deals are something I don't want the cornerian military to get involved in, too many have been swept into those dark alleys, turning traitor, selling our secrets." Peppy's voice held no reason for Fox to question him.

"I'm not normally one to argue, but we're short on hands here. You've put Falco on that solo mission to Zoness, Slippy just got back from an emergency repair job in Corneria, Amanda asked for some R&R…" Fox continued giving reasons in his head; Peppy just didn't want to give them a break.

"Fox, I know I have been putting a large workload on you and the team, but only because I know you guys can handle it. This weapons deal simply cannot be handled by us. You and Krystal must get to Fichina as soon as possible." Peppy looked around and made sure no one could hear him. "I suspect that one of our own is involved with the deal, I'll send you all the info we have, but make sure only you and Krystal see it."

"Why all the secrecy?" Fox raised an eyebrow. "You should know we don't hide mission details here."

"Fox, please you and Krystal only. The rest of the team will be brief later, I can promise you that." Peppy forced a smile. "You have your orders."

Fox didn't respond. Peppy's image disappeared and the screen slid back into its position. "Rob set a course for Fichina, send the information packet to my room."

"Affirmative." Rob replied, entering command codes. Fox left the bridge, heading towards the kitchen, the smell of food cooking leading the way.

* * *

"Morning everyone!" Slippy said as he set the table. Krystal sipped at her coffee, nodding at Slippy. "Fox get new missions from Peppy yet?"

"I certainly hope not!" Amanda called from the stove. "I barely seen you this whole week, I think you deserve a break!" Krystal giggled at her outburst, but understood where she was coming from.

"Part of the job hon, sorry." Slippy went back to help Amanda finish up the food.

"I don't care if the world ends alright? I want some time with my Fiancé, is that too much to ask?"

Krystal tried to tune out the beginning of the fight, focusing her telepathy on Fox; his mind was normally calm in the mornings, in turn relaxing her own. Today was different, his thoughts were hidden, he was hiding something, and it bothered him. '_Some new mission I bet, maybe one he didn't want to take…'_ She decided it could wait till the briefing and continued sipping at her coffee.

Fox entered the kitchen, already exhausted. He had debated telling Slippy and Amanda the mission against Peppy's orders; he weighed the pros and cons. If they knew then they could assist earlier if he or Krystal needed help, but Peppy suspected that someone in the military was a part of this deal. Even though he knew Slippy better than most people, he kept the info to himself.

"Fox? Anyone in there?" Slippy said for a third time, causing Fox to snap out of his stare. Fox shook his head and looked at Slippy. "You want three or four?"

Fox looked at the plate full of pancakes, his mouth watering at the sight. "Four, defiantly four." He sat down beside Krystal, taking the offered coffee and sipping at it.

Krystal leaned her head on his shoulder. "What's up?" Fox wrapped an arm around her, enjoying the feel of her clean fur.

"I'll tell you later, when the mission info gets here, Peppy wanted us to see it." Fox took the plates that Slippy handed him, giving the smaller stack to Krystal.

Once Amanda and Slippy sat down, they ate their meal in a happy silence. Once they finished Fox took their plates to the sink and washed them off.

"So Fox, what Peppy have for us today?" Slippy asked. Fox froze; he was hoping they wouldn't ask until much later.

"Uh, nothing, he had a mission he was going to give us but he figured that the military could handle it. All he wants us to do is wait for orders above Fichina." Fox added some nervous laughter, paying way to much attention to the dishes.

"Fichina huh?" Slippy eyed Fox suspiciously, before standing up to leave. "Good thing we don't actually have to go down there then eh?"

Fox nodded. "Yeah, frigging cold down there, Oh yeah, I put a list of minor repairs to your wrist com; nothing to serious so take your time with 'em."

"Will do, Amanda, wanna help me with these?" Slippy waited for his fiancé to take his arm before leading her to their room to collect his tools.

Krystal came up behind Fox, hugging him. "So, what is it we have to do?"

Fox put the last dish on the dish rack. "The briefing should be in our room now; Fichina is about a three hour flight from here. Peppy said for us to get there Asap."Fox turned around and completed the hug. "I thought after we defeated the Anglars Lylat would be at peace, now it seems that it's more violent than ever."

"Peace is a fragile thing it seems." Krystal took his hand in hers. "No matter how many times we have to fight for it, someone is willing to break it."

"How many times can it be broken before the pieces won't fit together again?" Fox questioned. He had a feeling, a bad one at that. '_How many times can I be there to save the world?_' Fox had a feeling that this would be his final mission, either he lived through it or died trying. He tried to shake the uncomfortable though out of his mind, he had enough things to worry about already. He decided that he would have to talk to Krystal about it after; she always knew what to say.

* * *

Amanda looked on as Slippy fixed a speaker in the common room, not really paying attention. She was thinking of what Fox had said, did they really have to wait over Fichina just to receive orders? She wasn't sure just what to think, Slippy seemed fine with it, but she had her doubts, something told her that Fox withheld information from them, she might not have been with the team aslong as everyone else, but she knew if a mission was involved no one would keep anything to themselves, be it a battle formation, or a simple guess as to what to expect.

"Could you hand me some wire cutters please?" Slippy broke her train of thought, she handed him the cutters. "You would have normally told me a quicker way to do this by now hon." He joked, pulling back the plastic surrounding the wire. "What's up?"

"Did Fox seem… weird to you this morning?" Amanda couldn't hold in the question any longer, she needed to get it out.

"Fox is always weird in the morning, not so much now that Krystal back with him." Slippy rubbed his chin, thinking the question through a little more.

"I mean weirder than normal." Amanda continued before he could respond. "I mean, we're almost in the middle of Lylat so that any mission Peppy would give us we can respond in a timely manner, if anything we should be heading to Zoness to assist Falco."

Slippy nodded. "I've known Fox for many years, if he says we have to wait over Fichina then that's what Peppy ordered him to do. He never keeps mission details a secret."

"I want to believe you. But it feels like he's hiding something." Amanda dropped the subject for now, but with the thought bouncing around in her head; it would only be a matter of time before she asked it more directly.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!.. Warning, this first part here is a little bit graphic, those of you who are squeamish and the like may want to skip down to the second grey line. Or just suck it up and read the whole thing lol.

* * *

'_No, no more dreams!' _Fox slowly opened his eyes, quickly wishing he hadn't.

The scene before Fox nearly made him vomit. The ground was covered in bodies, blood from so many innocent victims flowed down either side of the hill he stood on. The smell was unbearable, Fox looked away from the faces, they cried out to him, a low wail, reaching out for his help.

"Get off of me!" He yelled, kicking away the hands, He tried to run, tried to escape the hands that grew large enough to consume him. Fox was tripped by a foot, causing him to fall and roll down the hill. Once he finally stopped moving, he picked himself up. He looked back at the hill he just fell down, his jaw dropped at the sight. The entire hill was made of bodies. Fox shut his eyes, the image burned into his memory; he cradled his head in his hands. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"You did this."

Fox turned around, trying to find the source of the voice, not a single living person could be seen.

"You did this." It repeated. "Yet you can't understand why."

"I didn't do this!" Fox yelled he looked down at the ground; the blood had caught up to him. He looked at his hands, they too had blood, but the blood didn't belong to him. "This isn't something I could live with."

"Which is why you're dead." A figure appeared in front of him, garbed in a simple black robe. "Or at least you will be." Fox stared at the figure in disbelieve, a sudden anger flowing through him, he charged at the cloaked person, punching them so hard he went right through their stomach.

"I don't kill for the pleasure, I kill to keep those I love safe." A strong gust of wind blew past them; the hood of the cloak was blown off the person's face. "No…"

Krystal now looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "How could you?"

"KRYSTAL!!!" Fox yelled, cursing himself.

He had just killed his love; he felt his heart die with her.

"How can you trust someone? How can you truly believe that they always have your best interests in mind? Love makes us blind, makes us put everything else second. Love is so easily shattered it seems, by mundane things."

"You are wrong." Fox whispered, his tears hitting Krystal's fur. "It's one of the most powerful things ever."

He heard the voice laugh. "We will see how long your 'love' will last." The voice left Fox to grieve his mate's passing, the river of blood slowly consuming them.

* * *

Fox awoke, his eyes panicked as reality set in. He was shaking, his breathing was labored. He tried to focus, tried to think of something other than the dream. The room began to spin; he couldn't remember when or where he fell asleep. His mind called out for help. A door near him opened quickly, Fox tried to see who was coming to his rescue, but quickly realized who it was.

"Breath Fox, focus on me, slow your thoughts." Krystal's instructions helped Fox calm his mind. She hugged him tight, rubbing her hand up and down his back. Fox's breath finally returned to normal, he managed to focus on her eyes, slowing the spin until everything stopped. "You want to talk about it? Or do you want me to see it for myself?"

Fox rested his head on hers. "I need to talk to someone about it, if these dreams keep up I'll never get back to sleep." Krystal took the opportunity, and created a link to his mind. The visions worried her; it was like he was having dreams that belonged to a darker person. Krystal pulled out of his mind, feeling Fox's arms around her. "I don't even know why… Why am I having dreams like this? First betrayal, now revenge?"

Krystal pondered the situation. "Maybe it's just all the recent stress? I really don't know why you are dreaming the things you are, but it's almost like you're having someone else's dreams."

"But… if they aren't my dreams, whose are they? And why am I having them?" Fox thought about it for a few minutes, but nothing seemed to come to mind.

"I wish there was more I could do to help." Krystal kissed him quickly.

"Do that one more time, a little bit longer, and you'll be doing more than enough." Fox felt her lips on his once again; it erased all his thoughts, leaving only her in his mind. They broke after a few minutes, feeling better than before. "Are we over Fichina yet?"

"Twenty minutes out." Krystal got up off Fox, pulling him up with her. "Did we even get the briefing?"

"I thought we went to our room to get it." Fox scratched his head. Krystal giggled, blushing slightly. "We did go to our room… right?"

"Yes, but we may have gotten side tracked." Krystal watched the memory come flying back into Fox's mind; a sly smile broke his distant look. "We'd better go read up on it huh?" She led Fox to a hologram in their room and opened the information packet.

"Target: Cornerian Army Sergeant know by his alias Raji." The small data sheet turned into a hologram, a figure of Raji now stood before them. The computer continued. "Reason: Target is believed to be a part of a weapons smuggling deal on the planet Fichina. Location of the deal is 14 miles east of the Climate Control Center, this area is highly dangerous as the control center's shield has been reduced due to sabotage, mechanics have been sent, but progress is slow. You may now ask questions, afterwards this machine will print out all known information about this current mission."

'_Sabotage? What else is Peppy hiding from us?'_ Fox didn't like how this mission sounded. "What day is the deal set for?"

"Searching… Unknown." Fox laughed.

"Well isn't that just great. Alright, is targeted wanted dead or Alive?"

"Searching… User must use their own discretion, Payment on successfully acquiring the illegal weapons regardless of casualties."

Krystal eyed the picture suspiciously. "That doesn't sound like something Peppy would say."

"Searching… General Peppy didn't record instructions for this mission… Critical system error! Emergency shut down!" The screen faded, leaving the two foxes to stare at each other.

"I don't like this at all." Krystal walked to the window, Fichina growing larger in the distance. "I think we should call Peppy back, get him to confirm this."

Fox nodded and patched into the Cornerian army channel on his wrist com, he waited for the news to start, but static was his only answer. "Fucking hell. Something big is going down, that network is never supposed to be down… ever."

"Slippy got back yesterday, maybe he knows something." Krystal sat down on their bed; she looked up at Fox, noticing something behind his head. Intrigued by the new object she walked over and pulled it off the wall. "Fox."

Fox walked over to her, looking at her find. It was a model of an arwing, it looked like it was made out of metal, yet weighed a little more than paper. "I don't remember this being in here." Fox was impressed by the attention to detail whoever made this had put into it. He noticed something about the canopy that got his attention. He took it from Krystal and walked to the desk, turning on the lamplight to help him see some finer details. "Fuck…"

"What? What is it?" Krystal looked were Fox was pointing, barely seeing something that didn't mix with the background.

"It's a camera." Fox quickly crushed the arwing, revealing a small, pen sized camera, which he promptly snapped in half. "Someone's been watching us." Fox brought Krystal closer to him, looking around for more possible hidden cameras. "Take off your wrist com." Krystal did as instructed, handing him her com unit. "This team has a sever lack of trust, I'm calling a team meeting once we get back from Fichina, and I'm putting this issue to rest." Fox dropped their wrist coms on the floor, crushing them under his feet.

"What about Slippy? We should still ask him about Corneria." Krystal heard someone's thoughts as they got closer to them. "Speak of the devil." She moved to open the door but was stopped.

"Wait until lunch, Read his mind when he's too involved in his food." Fox didn't like his plan. "For all we know he's in on it."

"You can say that about a childhood friend?" Krystal said in disbelief.

"You'll prove him innocent; I just want to make sure the four of us are all on the same side before I brief them. I hate accusing him, but if Corneria isn't responding and he just came from there…" Fox didn't continue. Krystal could feel his heart being torn.

"I guess, this way, he won't be able to lie." Krystal sat back down on the bed, Fox following her.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to make you do this." Fox whispered he lifted her into his lap, kissing her neck. "I love you."

Krystal snuggled into his chest. "I love you too."

* * *

"Sir!"

"Yes Corporal?"

"Camera four is down sir. The info package was opened, not sure if we had enough time to hack into their network."

"It was open long enough, How soon can we have the robot under our control?"

"A day, it uses old code sir, only one of our engineers knows it."

"Fine, send for me if anything interesting happens."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Mmm, Smells good honey!" Amanda said as she walked into the kitchen. Slippy smiled at her as he finished dishing out the lunch he had prepared. Amanda took the offered bowl of soup and sat at the table. "Fox and Krystal are a little late huh?"

"Well I think they got distracted... by each other." Slippy laughed taking a bowl for himself and sitting down next to her. "I'd call them, but their wrist coms aren't working right or something, not even getting a signal from them."

"You put tracking signal's in their coms?" Amanda eyed Slippy suspiciously. "Why?"

"I put one in every ones, just in case one of us get captured or we have to eject during flight, makes it easier to find each other." Slippy put a spoonful of soup up to his lips. "Wouldn't want anyone to go missing now would we?"

Amanda looked down at her soup. "No, I suppose not." She ate her soup, wondering to herself why Slippy would install a tracking device on the team's coms, didn't the Great Fox already do that?

"Hey guys." Krystal smiled at the two amphibians, she grabbed the two remaining bowls and set them on the opposite side of Slippy and Amanda. Fox walked in shortly after, taking his seat next to Krystal.

"You guys notice the military channel went down?" Amanda asked as Fox sat down. Fox looked at Krystal, who looked back.

"Yeah, we did. It's really bad when that channel goes down." Fox watched Slippy eat, he was clearly way to into his soup to even notice that Krystal and himself had even arrived yet. '_Now would be the perfect time to delve into his memories. God I really hope he isn't apart of whatever is going on.'_

Krystal nodded slightly. '_You keep Amanda talking, I can't afford to be distracted while in someone's mind. I was never trained on how to do this properly so it could take me a bit to find what we need.'_

"What do you think could be going on?" Amanda picked up her barely touched soup emptied it down the sink before returning to the table. "Has Peppy been able to contact us?"

"I don't really know what's up over there. Could be a internal affairs issue, could be someone just upgrading the network." Fox scratched his chin. "Peppy would have at least given us a head's up if it was nothing major... but he has been getting forgetful in his old age." They shared a small laugh, allowing silence to fill the room.

"What do you think Slippy, Krystal?" Slippy stood up quickly, taking his empty bowl to the sink and walking to the door.

"I don't think this is the place to discuss that." With that he walked out, leaving the remaining three crew member's speechless.

"I wonder what's got into him?" Amanda excused herself and chased after Slippy.

Krystal opened her eyes, finally beginning to eat her followed suit, waiting until he was sure Amanda was out of earshot. "So?"

"He's hiding something, that much I know. I wasn't in there long enough to find out what." Krystal felt Fox's heart drop.

"So, he is in on it then?" Fox clenched his fist. "We'll have to but him in the brig. Fuck, i really don't want to do this."

"I don't think he was in on it Fox." Krystal looped her arm around his, resting her hand on top of his. "His thoughts, they weren't harmful. It's like he's trying to protect them from us, and us from them. He saw something in Corneria alright, but it scared him enough to want to keep us safe."

"Still, we'll need to know what he knows... Trust around her is scarce. He should be able to tell us anything." Fox finished his soup, moving his hand to entwine with Krystal's. "If he doesn't want to tell us, then I'll have to do the only thing to keep you and Amanda safe." Krystal squeezed his hand.

"I'll get Rob to send him to our room then, it's the only place we know there isn't a hidden camera for sure." Fox nodded and stood up.

"I'll go to the armory and get some bindings, could you get Rob to scan the ship for more cameras as well? Minus the ones we use for security that is." Krystal pulled him into a hug before they both left the kitchen and headed separate ways.

* * *

"Slippy! Slippy wait up!" Amanda yelled as she finally caught up to her husband-to-be. Slippy didn't turn to look at her, flinching at her touch. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh nothings wrong Amanda. Nothing at all." Slippy lied, beginning to walk again. He felt Amanda grab his shoulder and stopped again.

"No, something is clearly wrong, Or else you wouldn't have walked out of the kitchen like that." She forced Slippy to turn around, his eye's glued to the floor. "Talk to me."

"Not here. Something bad will happen if we talk here." Slippy looked around them, searching for something. Amanda looked around, trying to figure out what he was staring at. " I want you, Fox and Krystal to come to our room in ten minutes ok?"

"Alright... but why?" Slippy was about to say something but was interrupted by Rob's monotone voice.

"Slippy, report to Fox's quarters, immediately."

Slippy sighed and grabbed Amanda's hand. "Well, I guess I'll tell you all there. I hope nothing new has been added to their room..." Amanda wanted to question Slippy on that but let it go figuring Slippy would explain what he meant by that there. Slippy pulled Amanda to Fox and Krystal's room, his head twisted from side to side. He was happy to finally reveal info to the team, but he hoped that they wouldn't kill them once they heard what he had to say.

* * *

**Alrighty**, here's hoping some of you out there reading this (enjoying it is a plus). I did have this typed out earlier, but when my hard drive went to hell i had to re-write it from scratch... friggin computer fail...

OH! I should note that i have a 'live review' email now (.com) should you want to get a hold of me and tell me what you think on this or any other story I have up on , Hope to hear from you guys! ^^Anyway, thats enough from me.

Peace,

H-T


	3. Chapter 3

And now it continues! huzzah! Enjoy!

* * *

Slippy took a breath before knocking on the door to Fox and Krystal's room. He was beyond nervous, though he had no real reason to be. Once everyone knew the truth he'd be off the hook, and whoever he was defending would be safe, at least for the time being.

"Slippy?" Amanda said for the umpteenth time. Slippy finally looked back at her. "Are you gonna knock or what?" Slippy didn't respond, but did move to knock again.

"Must not have heard it." He whispered. He pulled Amanda back suddenly. "Don't touch that!" Amanda gave him a weird look. "I'll explain soon ok? Just trust me for now."

'_You're certainly not making it easy to.'_ Amanda thought. She lend back against the wall. "What's taking them so long?"

As soon as Amanda asked, Krystal opened the door. "Slippy, Amanda. Come on in, Fox will be here shortly." The two toads walked into the room, Slippy looked around at all the pictures. "What are you looking for Slippy?"

"Nothing, or something… Not really important but." Slippy stopped as he saw the broken Arwing model. '_They found the one in their room… That's not good at all.'_

Krystal picked up the model and tossed it into a nearby trash can. "Found what?"

"N-nothing!" Slippy squeaked, now even more nervous. '_This room is now the safest on the ship… Yes, maybe I can get away with this._'

"You're acting weird Slip." Krystal sat down on her bed, staring a hole through the green toad. "I can hear your thoughts too."

"Starting without me?" Fox asked as he entered the room, bindings in hand. Slippy looked fearfully at Fox. "Now then, Slippy what the fuck is going on in Corneria?"

"I'm only going to tell you if you promise me you won't be angry with me." Slippy looked at everyone. "I know I just came back from Corneria, but seriously there is nothing wrong there…" Slippy sighed heavily. "Fox do you remember in the Anglar Wars when I first came to help you?" Fox nodded. "Well, the main reason I came was to… install software into the Great Fox."

"On who's orders?" Fox snapped, clearly unhappy with were this was going.

"Are you absoultly sure this room doesn't have any cameras in it? There's one per room." Slippy didn't need an answer, he just wanted to be sure. Once both Krystal and Fox nodded he continued. "The Cornerian Army noticed that you were on your own fighting, so when you asked me to come over, Peppy asked me to put cameras in the Great Fox, you know how protective he is of us, especially you. He thought you'd do something stupid with Krystal going missing."

"So Peppy asked you to put cameras in every room? That's invasion of privacy. Besides now that the team is together we don't need that shit in here. Now that we all know cameras are in every fucking room that's just going to make us all paranoid." Fox sat down beside Krystal, who put an arm around him, mentally calming him down somewhat.

"Look Fox, we've all done things we aren't proud of ok?" Slippy turned to face Amanda. She looked up at him, then back to the floor. "Before I left to assist you, a different division of the Cornerian Army contacted me, and with you off on your own I took an assignment on behalf of Star Fox, what I didn't know is that they would but a tracker on me." Slippy punched the wall beside him. "They came in here and threatened me, they said if I didn't install these cameras they'd kill Amanda."

"So why wait until now to tell us?" Krystal scanned Slippy's mind, finding truth in what he said, but still something didn't feel quite right to her. "If this happened over a year ago, why hide this in your mind, it must have been eating at you all this time."

Slippy rubbed his head. "That's the thing; I'm not the only one who knows. They have this entire ship under surveillance, they've deemed Star Fox a threat and they are going to try and take us out… from the inside."

Fox stood up. "Turn around Slippy." Slippy slowly did as he was told. "This is for are security. Think of it as severe house arrest."

"By doing this you're only playing into their hands." Slippy warned. Fox continued placing the bindings on Slippy's wrists. "Do you really want to lose your team again?"

"Slippy, shut the fuck up." Amanda turned to leave, tears streaming down her face. "How could you lie to me?" Amanda ran out of the room, head in her hands.

"Familiar isn't it?" Slippy said loud enough so only Fox could hear. Fox growled, pushing Slippy roughly against the wall.

"Don't you ever speak of that again. That was between me and Krystal, and we've forgiven each other." Fox pulled him off the wall, leading him to the door.

"Are you sure about that? What if I told you Krystal was in on this? Could you still say you forgave her when she betrayed you with this and Star Wolf?" Slippy laughed. "I'm the most innocent person involved in this mess and yet you're arresting me. You should be locking yourself up Fox McCloud."

Fox turned to face Krystal; they would have to talk this over. He had to be sure she wasn't involved. '_I may have gone to Star Wolf, but I don't know anything about what Slippy is talking about.'_

'_I know.'_ Fox thought back. '_But we should still talk about it. Just to be safe, we have to keep our trust of each other as strong as possible now.'_ He pushed Slippy outside his room. "I can't believe this shit. This team doesn't trust one another, not anymore it seems."

"This team always trusted one another, you'd have to. We've flown together, got each other's back, saved each other's lives. Seems once Krystal got on the team, that bond between brothers hasn't even contacted us since he left, how do we know he hasn't gone solo again?" Slippy shook his head.

"You claim to know the bond between brothers then question Falco's loyalties? You think Krystal is the reason this team fell apart? As I recall both you and Falco left to pursue things outside of Star Fox, and I told you before I left that you were welcome back at anytime." Fox pushed Slippy into the elevator. "Me and Krystal took some pretty dangerous missions before I forced off the team for her safety, a decision I regretted until the day she forgave me. Falco will contact us soon, if he doesn't and he gone solo, he'll tell us that too."

"So why now the sudden lack of trust, that has 'befallen' this team." Slippy walked out of the elevator, looking around the brig he had fixed hours before.

"You know, I could ask you the very same thing. Why do you think Peppy would want us to go to Fichina and keep it a secret from everyone?" Fox pushed Slippy into his cell, closing the door behind him.

"You think Peppy is still in charge?" Slippy began laughing. "Peppy hasn't been in charge since he became General, he's just a puppet for the higher ups in government."

"His voice still has some sway in Corneria." Fox folded his arms, glaring at Slippy.

"I wouldn't go to Fichina Fox, your faith in friends is sketchy enough now, and going there will only shatter it." Slippy sat down on the bench. "They will turn this ship against you. Even if you have no reason to trust me now, believe me, I am still your friend and I am on your side."

"Fox, We should get ready to go." Krystal said as she came out of the elevator, heading for the armory.

"Ok." Fox turned back to Slippy, sighing. "Slip, is Krys… you know?"

"No, she's not a part of it. She would have reacted differently when I implied she was." Slippy laid down on the bench, facing away from Fox. "You two, be careful. You are all each other have." Fox walked away from the cell, heading in the same direction Krystal went.

Slippy looked back, finally alone, he sat up looking at his new 'room'. "Could be worse." He thought out loud, he looked at the ceiling above him, almost instantly noticing the camera. "Let's give them a show." He smiled evilly at the camera, before pulling out one of his fusion cutters and began scratching the tiled floor."

Krystal grabbed a blaster from the gun rack, feeling arms encircle her waist and shoulder. Fox nipped the back of her neck, nuzzling it. "You did what you thought was right Fox."

"I know, but he's still our friend… I just wish we could go back to the way things were during the Aparoid war. Trust was never an issue then." Fox sighed.

"We'll always trust each other Fox; you don't have to worry about us. Let's concentrate on this mission, and then we'll go back to Corneria and find out what's really going on." Krystal turned around to finish the hug, resting her head on his chest.

"Incoming message from Falco." Rob blared over the PA. Fox pulled himself away from Krystal, kissing her quickly.

"I'll go see what bird brain wants, meet me in the hanger in ten." Fox grabbed an assault rifle and his sniper before heading to the bridge. '_Wait…'_ he stopped suddenly, turning to face Krystal again. "What if he's in on it?"

* * *

**The plot thickens!** With Fox barely trusting anyone but Krystal, and mention of his own ship turning on him, How will he be able to concentrate on the mission on Fichina, will he know the military members involved? or will it be a simple weapons deal interruption?

Heck, even I don't know...

Peace,

H-T


	4. Chapter 4

well the writer's block finally stopped, this chapter is short... but atleast it's something!

* * *

"Sir?" The young engineer asked, looking at his commanding officer, a mixture of fear and respect in his voice.

"At ease private. Give me an update." The commander looked down over his shoulder at the computer screen. The private pointed at his screen indicating a few dots on his radar.

"Two Star Fox class arwings have departed from the Great Fox and are now heading to Fichina, another arwing is docking at the Great Fox as we speak. Other than that nothing has moved up there." The command patted his shoulder before departing. He walked calmly to the bridge, his men stopping to salute him as he passed. He stopped in the mess hall, grabbing himself a coffee, waving off one of his officers as they called for attention on deck.

"At ease, at ease." He walked back out of the mess, a new destination in mind.

"Commander!" The same private who had shown him the radar yelled. He gasped for breath as he stopped in front of him. "Commander, those arwings are being reported as stolen! General Peppy has ordered us to capture those now fleeing to Fichina. Orders sir?"

"Peppy reported them stolen? Ready my ship; I owe Star Fox a favor."

"Yes Commander Grey!" The private hurried away from Bill Grey, alerting a few more engineers to assist him. Bill downed his coffee in record time, and walked quickly to the base hanger. '_Remember what we are doing.'_ A voice whispered to him, making Bill lower his head. _'Once they come in stolen arwings, this goes into action. Your part is the beginning, it's with you Fox's demise will start.'_ Bill never understood why he had to do this, but he never disobeyed a superior officer's order.

* * *

"Hey everybody, guess who's back?!" Falco proclaimed as he entered the bridge, he quickly noticed the lack of fanfare and opened his eyes, only Rob was present, and he seemed to be undergoing updates and was powered off. "The hell?"

"Falco?! Hi, when did you get back?!" Amanda watched Falco turn to her with his trademark grin.

"Just now, where is everybody?" Falco noticed Amanda's head drop as she motioned him to follow. "What's up, it's like I told ya Fox disbanded the team."

"It's begun Falco." Amanda stated, leading Falco to the brig. "They locked up Slippy."

"Shit." Falco swore, opening the door to brig. "Slippy wake up we gotta get things moving."

Slippy sat up on the bench he was napping on. He flipped off the camera before walking to the now opened door. "Krystal's out, we'll have to take care of her too."

"What? No, we all agreed to take Fox out, even if none of us wanted to do it." Amanda shook her head and collapse to her knees. "Why did we even agree to this?"

"It's either Fox dies by our hands or we die by his." Falco couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "You think I want to kill my best friend? You think anyone wants to do this?"

Amanda opened her mouth to retort but shut it. The three of them stood in silence. Slippy shuffled his feet. "Fox wouldn't mind saving Lylat once more, and I think Krystal would die with him, no questions asked."

"C'mon, let's get this done. Rob is being updated now." Falco turned to leave.

"Updated? I haven't given him the order." Slippy's eyes widened, all three looked at each other before rushing back to the bridge.

"We're going to have to unplug and reboot, let's hope we won't have to do it forcefully." Amanda yelled. Falco got there first, rushing to Rob and looking for a master reset switch. Slippy came in with Amanda, seconds later. Slippy pushed Falco out of the way, pressing an emergency reset button on Rob's neck.

"Reset failed, Administrative password required." Rob's montone voice barked. Slippy swore under his breath ripping open Rob's circuit board, pulling the plug on it, powering Rob down immediately.

"That's going to be another six hours of repair." Amanda sighed going to get her tools.

"That's the least of our worries right now. Stick to the plan." Falco sat down at Fox's command chair, bringing up his laptop. After typing in his password, he connected to Corneria. "Sir." Falco spat. "It has begun."

* * *

"We'll land near the control center and borrow some Landmaster's from the locals." Fox said as they hit the atmosphere.

"Roger, should we give them a heads up or just take the key and run?" Krystal asked with a giggle.

"I think they know we're here, I'm expecting a welcome party." Fox chuckled, watching Fichina's surface slowly grow bigger. They flew in silence, landing beside the center. Fox noticed that the tank was already waiting for them outside, it's gun locked on his arwing. "Hold your fire… We aren't hostiles."

"You are. However, under arrest." The driver replied, turning his tank on Krystal's arwing. "Suspicion of theft. Now remove you're holograms and reveal your true selves before I burn it off you.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, calm down solider, I'm Fox McCloud, and this is Krystal. This isn't a joke." Fox turned to Krystal, their hands slowly rising in defense. '_The hell is going on?'_

'_I don't know.'_ Krystal whispered to his mind, switching her projection to the driver. '_Stand down. Bill knows we are here.'_ The driver instantly lowered his weapon.

"Sorry about my outburst, the snow tends to play tricks on the mind after so many hours."

Fox nodded uneasily. "We need to borrow one of your land masters. Could you request it be beamed to us?"

"Will do, hold on." The driver switched to chat with the base, leaving Fox and Krystal to their thoughts. Krystal heard Fox questioning what happened, and why she was so OK with it. She sighed, knowing full well what was going to happen, but she was against it with him. She was his only support at this time, Peppy would help them escape, from there they would life their lives, away from everyone and everything else. That was the plan anyway, for now she had to help Fox survive, those dreams he was getting were scaring her, because she got them as well. '_Must be an effect from being with me.'_ Even though Krystal had never found out what happened to her planet, or learned much more than basic telepathy, she could sense that the connection between her and Fox was the reason that he had those dreams. '_It wont be long now, once we hit Fichina...'_ Krystal shuddered at her thoughts. '_No, this wont happen, I wont let it. Fox doesn't deserve to die for our mistake.'_

"Krystal?" Fox repeated for the hundredth time. Krystal looked over at him, quickly covering up her worry with a smile. "Finally, you got lost in a trance there? Cold weather freeze you mind?"

"I'd worry about something else that gets effected by cold Fox." Krystal's smiled widened as they shared a laugh. The landmaster appeared before them, it was standard issue to most bases now, but it was still years behind what Star Fox had. Still, it would suit their needs. Fox hopped up and opened the canopy, jumping into the driver's seat. He waited for Krystal to get in behind him, squeezing close due to lack of space, not that them minded.

"All systems green, Fichina base, this is Fox McCloud." Fox began turning the tank around to face west. "We clear to go?"

"McCloud, this is Grey. You're clear old buddy, he you owe me a beer if, err once you get back ok?" Bill's face looked around, once he spotted Krystal he nodded at her. Krystal closed her shes and sighed. Bill's smile fell from his face.

"Whatever Bill, see you in a few days." Fox took off towards his target. Cutting the link to the base as he went.

"Commander Grey, McCloud is the primary target! Why let him leave?" The driver of the patrolling tank yelled, it was clear this guy would follow orders.

Bill watched the screen as the tank disappeared behind the blanket of snow. "Because, Private." He walked away from the control room. "This mission has taken a turn for the worse."

"How's that sir?"

"Krystal has gone AWAL, that makes this simple 'disappeance' much harder. Deactivate that timed bomb on board, phase one is complete failure, I'll notify the higher ups, continue tracking them, they will not leave this planet alive.

* * *

"_How many times do I have to explain this to you general?" Peppy paced back and forth behind his desk, his face wrinkled with stress and sadness._

_"Atleast once more. Fox doesn't deserve to die! He's been loyal to Corneria and all that follow her since the Lylat works ten years ago, and last week you come barging in here, with 'proof' of him dealing with everything he has been committing to destroy!" Peppy sat down in his chair, opening a bottle of scotch, and pouring himself a glass. "I refuse to send him on a suicide mission to Fichina."_

_"General Peppy, when will you learn? Who signs your paychecks?"_

_Peppy glared at his visitor. "Certainly not you. Don't think you can come in here and threaten me, boy. I've seen more things in this galaxy, and saved countless lives all in the name of peace, and barely saw a cent. So threaten that all you want, you don't scare me and I know for a fact that your president will not be happy to hear that you harrased his general._

_"He is not my president, he's just a stepping stone, just like all those other hard working 9-5 sons of bitches over there."_

_Peppy set his now empty glass on the table. "You see this?" Peppy grabbed a folder from his desk. "It's a list of people that have worked their asses off in my building, and they get what they've earned. All of them didn't have to brown nose their way to the top, or even buy me a limo ride to and from a special dinner." Peppy grinned as his visitor was taken aback, growling at him. "Do your homework just like we do, I am not signing an order for Star Fox to go to Fichina, not unless it comes from the president."_

A click of the record stopping echoed through the empty room. Footsteps soon followed. "Though the tragic deaths of both the president and the vice-president have shocked the city, Secretary of Defense, Jack Beriul, has taken over as interim president until such a time as we can campaign for a new one." The sound of a TV changing channels could be heard, a new familiar voice could be heard. "Star Fox's own mechanic Slippy Toad will be hosting a Tinkering session today at the Cornerian mall all are welcome!" Another new channel. "Falco, the hot-headed ace pilot of the Star Fox team, is he headed for solo acts once again?" The tape recorder started again. "YOU WILL HELP ME!" Pause, fast forward. "OK, OK I'LL HELP, JUST STOP HURTING HER!" Slippy's voice yelled.

"You're forgetting one." Peppy coughed, his breathing laboured. "And I doubt she'd every-" Peppy was hit by a strong blow, silencing him. The tv started up again.

"Krystal from team Star Fox, are her and McCloud getting back together after the horrible break up during the Anglar wars?" Then the tape recorder fast forwarding.

"He betrayed you, how could you run back to him?" The voice belonged to Falco. "Look, we're getting paid way more than any government could hope to pay, all we have to do is silence McCloud."

"Krystal, I know that you love him. I don't want to have to do this, everyone involved doesn't to do it." Slippy's voice sounded normal for once, Peppy would have laughed if he didn't hear Krystal's sobs.

"I... How could you even think to agree with this? I love him, we've talked about what happened before the war, we made up, things are getting back to normal finally. No, I wont I can't do it."

"Perhaps I can persuade you." Jack's voice echoed as he repeated what he said on the tape to Peppy. "I have information regarding your planets destruction, info that McCloud had easy access to, but never made an attempt to get to."

"You're lying!" Krystal yelled, Jack laughed evilly, footsteps could be heard, along with mumblings from Falco.

"You are a telepath, read my mind, see if I'm lying... or is your love blinding you?" The voices were fast forwarded again. "Are you in then?"

"Yes..."

Peppy looked up, his sight finally returned, he attempted to move his arms, but found them bound behind him. He looked up to see a TV in the far corner, white noise being his only company. "They all agreed, to what I couldn't, even Krystal."

"Though it wasn't as hard to break her as you might think." A hand reset on Peppy's shoulder. "And neither will you, for you see you are already to late. Peppy, do you mind if cal you Peppy? Perfect." Peppy growled but stayed still, not wanting to receive another punch. "The Star Fox team has already been sent out, those messages were from nearly a year ago."

"No, we are a team!" Peppy struggled against his bounds, recieving yet another punch, knocking him to the floor.

"Correction you **were **a team. You guys never should have gotten back together, now I'm making sure of it. The Star Fox team will end, beside you're the one who sent them there, well, maybe a hologram of you." Peppy watched as Jack began walking away from him, standing beside the TV. "Now then, I shall see you later general, I have presidential matters to attend to." With that he turned the TV off, leaving the room in darkness. Peppy felt a tear roll down his face, reality of the situation setting in.

'_I couldn't save James, now I can't save his son.'_ Peppy slowly sat back up, nothing but silence and the fading echo's of laughter to keep him company. '_Krystal... you were supposed to keep him safe...'_

* * *

**OH NOES!** what's going to happen next? Not gonna lie, I'm pumped for the next chapter!

Peace,

H-T

P.S. - Sorry for how long it took to update


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY Record time out with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack grinned as he walked towards his office; nothing seemed to ruin his mood. Peppy had just been shown that he was very much alone, with his failing allegiance to McCloud. Now he had everything he needed to truly crush the famous leader of Star Fox. Jack sat down at his desk, a collection of papers and notes surround his computer. Three messages were blinking, indicating importance. Jack opened them all, listening to their contents.

"Sir, It has begun."

The message was from the new leader of Star Falco, Jack's grinned widened. The plan had been placed into motion, now the pieces of his puzzle where finally falling into place.

"Bill here, Fox and Krystal are on Fichina, everything is going as planned, he will not leave alive."

Commander Grey had earned his promotion, in every aspect. Jack knew their weaknesses, all of them, and he knew just how to exploit them enough to get them to see Fox as a threat, not a hero.

"Slippy here, Krystal has gone AWAL, this mission just got a lot harder, and none of us will harm her. Fox was the only target, and still is."

Jack growled at the news, Krystal proved to be the hardest to convert, this 'love' thing had been quite hard from him to beat, but nonetheless he had, now that she had become side along with Fox, she would have to be punished. "A shame, she had quite the… aura, about her… nice body too." Jack sighed, quickly getting over it. He had a plan in effect, and now wasn't the time to delay.

"Mr. President?" A young female wolf asked, drawing Jack's lustful eyes upon her. "Your eleven o'clock is here." Jack made a hand motion for the wolf to bring his appointment in.

"Thank you Jackie." Jack watched Jackie leave, hunger now lingering in his mind. "Ah, Pepper, what a surprise, I heard you weren't doing so well."

The old hound slowly walked towards the young president, extending his hand. "Well, sometimes I make exceptions, though it takes me a while to get anywhere."

"Remind me again as to why you made this appointment?" Jack said after shaking Pepper's hand.

Pepper grinned, he thought of the real reason why he came here, it would give his men enough time to 'switch' places with the guards stationed in the Military Headquarters, the 'new shift' would keep tabs on the place, and find out why Peppy missed their daily call for the last couple days. Pepper could sense Jack was up to something, no one that young can be president and have clean laundry. "Just seeing how things are going with you."

Jack's eyes squinted as he focused on Pepper. "Things are fine." But in his mind he knew something was up. "Thanks for asking."

"Well that's good to hear." Pepper walked to the desk with Jack, moving some papers around aimlessly. "Sit down please, my legs are aching and it would be rude of me to sit before asked." Jack motioned for Pepper to sit, sitting across from him as he did. "Now, just so you know, even though I'm not General anymore, I would still like to be considered a consultant for when Lylat is at war."

"But of course, you are one of the most decorated soldiers Corneria has ever seen! We would be stupid not to use your knowledge." Jack kept changing his focus from Pepper to his computer. '_I told them to send word for when General Hare agreed to my plan, not that he has to… I'll just reprogram the hologram. Thank you Slippy!'_

"Mr. Beriul, I do believe you are ignoring me." Pepper stated flatly. He knew he needed another five minutes before everything was ready. Jack looked back at Pepper, his face blank. "Some color would do your face wonders."

"Ok, look I have a very busy day scheduled and I would love to continue this but.." Jack moved to get up but Pepper stayed stilling down, his stare never leaving Jack's eyes.

"Sit the hell down." Pepper snaped, Jack quickly sat, not used to being yelled at by an officer. "You may not know this, Beriul, but I've been watching you. Everything you've been doing, planning, even thinking. I know what you want to do, and I'm telling you right now, as long as I'm alive it won't happen."

"So you claim. I've dealt with you military types before, and I know your weaknesses. What makes you think you will be any different?" Jack spat reaching for his hidden blaster.

Pepper chuckled. "I'm not an active soldier." Pepper stood up and turned around heading to the door before he heard the buzz of a charging laser. Pepper snapped his fingers, instantly deactivating the laser. "Next time you try and hide your blaster, find a better place." Smiling as he heard Jack growl in annoyance and throw his blaster to the ground. "See you later."

"You're dead Pepper, YOU HEAR ME?!" Jack yelled to death ears as Pepper walked out of the office.

"Cancel his lunch appointment Jackie, he's not feeling well." Pepper waved to the receptionist before heading into the elevator, smiling at his job well done. "Give me a sit rep, where is Peppy?"

"Working on it sir, will update asap!"

"Very well." Pepper walked out of the elevator as it hit his floor, his driver escorting him out to his car. "Get me back to my home, and add some more security, we've stirred up a swarm."

* * *

"Is this the place?" Krystal asked through chattering teeth, it was clear that even with the climate control centre in full effect, the blizzards could still happen.

Fox took out the map, barely able to read it with his arm shivering so much. "I think so. Damn it, why the hell did Bill give us the only Landmaster without a working heater?"

Krystal knew the answer, it was all a part of Jack's plan, try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to tell Fox what was happening, the thoughts almost always clouded her mind, it kept her up at night, she felt as though lying to him, was like lying to herself. '_In any case, now isn't the best time to bring it up, not when we need body heat to survive the nights.'_

"Well, let's get the tent set up, at least that has thermal linings to keep us warm, not to mention… other things." Fox smiled goofily, causing Krystal to laugh and playfully hit him.

"I'd say that we shouldn't during a mission, but we are battling the elements out here." Krystal moved closer to Fox, collapsing herself onto his back. "But we do have to get the tent set up and the tank into some cameo.

"Fox sighed, not really wanting to go out into the cold. "I bet it's warmer out there then it is in here." Krystal nodded, pushing the canopy up a bit. Fox grabbed their supplies, helping Krystal open the snow covered canopy enough for them to get out. Krystal placed a LED on the tank making the tank invisible minus a glowing red light that was only visible to the driver. Krystal and Fox both put on their scanner helmets, a small green screen floating in front of their left eye as the system started up. Fox pulled the tent up by its top, the poles snapping into position. "Welcome to home for the next few days." The tent itself was average sized, with a small room for boots and their winter suits and the inner room for sleeping and everything else. They both got in and set up their makeshift bed. After they had everything set up Fox took their snipers, taking them apart to clean and prep them for the target. Krystal watch silently as Fox's hand preformed an automatic procedure, though she could clean her weapon as good as anyone, watching Fox was like watching a master of a fighting style perform. Fox placed his sniper down and picked up hers, he looked over to Krystal, locking eyes with her.

"Want something to eat?" Krystal asked automatically, her mind now lost. Everything that she thought about normally led back to Fox, and that led to the secrets that she hid from him.

"Come here." Fox whispered. Krystal moved over to him, feeling Fox pull her into his lap. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Krystal whispered back, sighing as Fox kissed her neck. "Why?"

"You looked so distant… you've been doing it a lot lately, please Krystal, talk to me… What's going on?" Fox knew that 'nothing' almost always meant something was up, he may have not been a mind reader, but he could always tell when Krystal had something on her mind.

"Fox…" Krystal rested her head on his chest. "I.. I.. I don't know how to say this, and I want to tell you, so bad… I just need a little more time to say it right. Please…"

Fox tightened his grip around her. "Take all the time you need." Krystal felt tears falling down her cheeks; she knew now that Fox was on to her, she had to be careful now. Fox wasn't to know anything until they got off Fichina. "You can tell me anything Krys, no matter what."

'_And that is why it's so hard.'_ Krystal thought wrapping her arms around her love. She gelt Fox kiss her head before shutting her eyes. This mission had indeed got harder.

* * *

"Well, it took us a while but I think we got the info on who just tried to hack into Rob's mainframe." Amanda wiped sweat from her brow, a wrench in her hand. "Now we just got to reboot him and get his old service pack back."

Falco sat in Fox's chair, not feeling any comfort from the soft seat. "This was a bad idea."

"Now you've come to reality." Slippy said as he handed Amanda a different wrench, taking back the old one. "Too late I guess."

"I know why I accepted this… But now, I don't know." Falco sighed heavily. "Buriel just knew how to get to me…"

"He is a lot smarter than most people give him credit for; I mean how else would he have gotten to be secretary of defense at such a young age? He's got the system in his hands and he hasn't hit twenty five." Slippy moved to Rob, plugging his circuits back in.

"He might be smart, but he is alone. Now that he's in charge of Corneria, he's got a blank check to ensure we do our jobs, and as much as I hate to say it, it's better we do it rather than someone else." Amanda put the tools back in the toolbox, walking towards Rob. "You can handle it from here hon? I'll go make supper." She left before they could answer, the doors to the bridge closing behind her.

"Damn it Slip… He made me sign up for this; no amount of money in the world would make me turn on McCloud." Falco huffed, slamming his fist onto the armrest.

"Like I said, he's smarter than we gave him credit for, besides we haven't heard from or seen Katt since the wars, how do we know he didn't have her locked up somewhere?" Slippy heard Falco cry in rage.

"How dare that son of a bitch use my own heart against me?" Falco yelled, bringing his arms around his legs, sitting back in Fox' chair. "My best friend's life or my girl's…"

"Rob 64 active!" Rob blared, his voice sounded a little different than last time. "Current location… Great Fox, system loaded."

"Great, Rob tell us who began the upload!" Slippy demanded, Rob remained silent for a couple seconds before blaring his response.

"User… Slippy Toad, unauthorized user, Fox McCloud must be present to process request." Rob began powering himself down. "Requesting data share file 10824, file received, downloading…"

"Damn it!" Slippy yelled as he began ripping off the newly replaced siding on Rob's body.

"Might I ask what you are doing?"

"Uh Slip, we've got an audience." Falco said, pointing towards the hologram in front of them.

"Pepper?" Slippy stopped what he was doing, his screwdriver dropping to the floor.

"Seems like you guys are messing around with stuff that doesn't belong to you. My advice? Stop it before he finds out. I don't think Fox would be too happy to know what you are doing to the robot, and therefore the ship James left him." Pepper's face turned to look at Rob. "Activate code 7104."

"Affirmative." Rob replied, the entire ship going on lockdown. "Systems online, life support."

"What the..?" Slippy watched in awe as all other systems shut down, wondering just what program Rob had downloaded.

"We'll be watching." Pepper's face disappeared, leaving the two pilots wondering just what had happened, and how Jack Buriel would react.

* * *

**OMG! Well atleast this chapter, in theory, makes more sense... YaY!**

More to come in the near future!

H-T


	6. Chapter 6

**And** the plot goes on, and on! Enjoy chapter 6!

* * *

'_I can't do this. Fox is my friend…'_ Bill thought as he paced the length of his office, everything was going to shit. Jack had called him, forcing a report out of him. He hated to speak with him, nothing about that young wannabe President said sounded legit. "Why did I let him get to me? In the academy we were trained to never give into mind tricks. But he had so much information… so many secrets."

"Bill, ya there buddy?" Bill looked over to the projector, sighing as he saw Falco's face. "What's up?"

"Falco, are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Bill watched the question hit Falco like a brick.

Falco turned away from the hound, unable and unwilling to show emotion. "We can't think of it as right or wrong, in fact it's best not to think about it at all. Fox would understand, given the situation."

"But how can we be sure, Krystal's gotta be dealt with now too, she'll hear us coming before we even have a chance." Bill slammed his fist down as he rested in his chair. "Fucking hell, no one deserves this kind of treatment; we should be helping Fox, not planning to kill him."

"Shh, Beriul might be listening! He always is…" Falco rubbed his temples, the headache he had now was going to be nothing compared to the pain he would be haunted by. "Pepper seems to know a lot of what's going on too, he reprogrammed Rob, now we can't even get clearance to leave, this ship is locked tight until Fox and Krystal get back."

Bill smirked. "Looks like my end of the deal is going to fail." Finally Bill had some solace, some small form of redemption in this twisted web of lies. He wouldn't feel as guilty knowing he let Fox escape death by his hands.

"You going to tell Beriul?" Falco asked wearing his trademark smirk. Bill shook his head and cut the feed. He had a new mission, and he'd be damned if some punk light years away was going to stop him.

"Corporal, get me a land master, I've got a guest to check up on." Bill walked swiftly from his office. '_I might not be able to stop Beriul, but delaying him will just have to do.'_

* * *

"Slippy! Get Rob unplugged, we're going to have to do a master reset to get him back to normal." Amanda said as she set some plates of food down beside the toad.

"Pepper's got full control of him, hon. Even if we did that they would backups reloaded into him within seconds." Slippy threw a wrench across the room in anger. "Pepper thinks we're out to kill Fox, I just know it!"

"Calm down." Falco growled narrowly dodging the second wrench. "And it's a good damn thing you've got horrible aim that could have hurt!"

"Fuck. You." Slippy spat, turning to the food and eating it half-heartedly. "You weren't here when I told Fox and Krystal what Jack wanted me to do."

Falco's jaw dropped. "You told Krystal AND Fox about what you installed?!" He covered his face with his palm. "Why not just fucking tell him who's got the best damn merc team in the galaxy planning on capturing and killing their leader!"

"Falco, seriously, shut up!" Amanda yelled, glaring daggers at the falcon. Falco threw up his hands in defense.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when Beriul finds out he's got a loose end." Falco stormed out of the Bridge, wishing he could escape the hell he just caused.

"He's starting to crack." Amanda stated slowly munching at the food she prepared. "We should tell Jack." Slippy nodded. "That is, if Rob will let us."

"Rob can be hacked, and I'll rather do it myself then let some kid fresh out of the academy touch him." Slippy stared a hole through the lifeless robot, wishing he could have been man enough to stop Beriul before this all started.

* * *

"Peppy, how is my favorite prisoner?" Jack laughed as he opened the cell door. He flicked on the lights, revealing a rather large empty room, it was more of an apartment then a prison cell, but to Peppy, it could have been the king suite at the 5 star hotel, he was a prisoner, and this reflection of emptiness emulated his state of mind. Jack's boots hitting the cement floor played the musical to which he directed. He cackled as Peppy's blank face was revealed by the light. "Have you heard the news?" Jack grabbed Peppy's jaw to demand the hare's attention. "Fox is on Fichina! Do you remember what that means?" Jack forced Peppy to shake his head from side to side. "No?" Jack let Peppy's face drop before punching him harshly. "That's for not remembering what we learned in school yesterday! It was a movie day! Isn't that what you kids like?" Peppy finally began to show live as he glared at Jack.

"You may look like a wolf, but you're a snake on the inside." Peppy muttered, receiving another punch for his efforts.

"I didn't see you raise your hand." Jack laughed, watching Peppy slump to the floor. "As for your comment, I'm not the bad man here; this wouldn't have happened if McCloud would pay more attention to his impressionable audience." Peppy spat the blood in his mouth as close to Jack as he could. "Oh you've never heard this story? Well I've got a meeting to attend to so you'll have to make do with the short version. It began with-"A knock at the door interrupted Jack's story, with a sigh he headed for the door waving the officer in. "Make it quick."

"Package for Peppy, sir. It's from his daughter, its password encypted." The officer saluted Jack and tossed the small box in front of Peppy, smiling as he left. Leaving the two roommates alone once more.

"Sympathetic gestures, the most likely to those bound by bars." Jack kicked the box out of Peppy's reach. "Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, McCloud was a hero to me in my younger days, back when I was impressionable, back when I was stupid." Jack walked calmly around Peppy enjoying the hare's silent suffering. "You see he visited my school before, the original Star Fox team did. They promised the one thing fans crave autographs. To get an autograph from your hero, your idol is the closest thing you can get to becoming that person." Jack seemed to get lost in a daydream for a few seconds, even daring to crack a normal smile. "But that day, my idol shattered my dreams, because you guys deemed my school unworthy, you guys made a fucking ten minute appearance then booked it. I never knew how self centered, and money hungry mercenaries were." Peppy gasped but said nothing. Jack growled and kicked him hard in the stomach, his grin widening as he watched Peppy writhe in pain. "I spent all my years wanting to be like Fox McCloud, to be a leader of a great mercenary team, save the galaxy and all that bull shit. That day I learn fast and hard, that mercenaries are the lost form of scum on this rock they call a planet, paid criminals and nothing more." Jack's watch beeped twice, signaling his meeting. "Oh look you've gone and made me late." With a final kick to Peppy's stomach he left, the same smile he walked in with glued to his face. He flicked off the light, leaving Peppy to nurse his wounds in darkness and silence.

"All this because of a fucking signature?" Peppy growled and forced himself up, he slowly made his way over to the box, the weird glow coming from it guiding his unsteady hands. Once he finally grasped the box, the lid came off effortlessly. Clearly the guard who gave him this box was misinformed. Peppy reached in the box, pulling out a single piece of paper that glowed the same color as the box and simply read.

'Sit tight old friend, we're coming to save you.'

Peppy smiled, laughing to himself. Jack was sure to hate this development, but by the time he knew Peppy would be long gone.

* * *

"Krys?" Fox whisper, rousing his girl from a light slumber. Krystal moaned and fought against the ideal of moving. "Come on Krys, it's your shift." Krystal groaned an opened her eyes, she sat up in spite of herself, though her mind was still tired, it was alert enough to trick her into action.

"How long was I out?"She mumbled as Fox began pulling off some of his gear.

"An hour or two longer than we promised." Fox laughed as she threw a pillow at him. He knew she'd be a little bit upset at his answer. "And before you get too revved up about it, I notice you haven't been sleeping well, so I figured you could use the extra hours since you seemed exhausted." Krystal sighed, she hated keeping secrets from him.

"Thanks, but you should have woke me up when we agreed, you're not going to get as much rest now because of it." Fox shrugged, Krystal knew then that her argument was a lost cause; he was willing to sacrifice a few hours of sleep just so she could. "Get some sleep, seeing how you let me get a few hours extra, I'll make some breakfast for us when I get you up."

"Sounds divine." Fox grinned, hugging Krystal and kissing her neck before collapsing beside her, rolling over to bathe himself in her scent as she moved out of bed, and finished getting ready. The sound of his snoring signaled Krystal is was all clear to cry. Tears steadily streamed down her face as she took up position with her sniper focused on the building a few miles out.

'_You don't deserve the punishment. I'm going to protect you as you have protected me. Sleep my warrior, the answers are coming.'_

"Commander Grey to all frequencies, I repeat, Commander Grey to all frequencies. Anyone out there?"

Krystal wiped the tears from her face, and tapped her headset. "What are you doing out here Bill?"

"Krystal, Falco has informed me that Rob has malfunctioned. It seems our old friend Pepper has instructed him to lockdown the Great Fox until Fox arrives back on it safe and sound."

"That's good news for me Bill, but why come all this way to tell me that?" Krystal sensed pride in Bill's thoughts, and smiled. "Thank you Bill, that'll give us more than enough time."

"I wish I could do more, give my regards to Fox, and tell him that…" Bill took a calming breath, still not believing the deeds he considered for a second. "I'm sorry."

"Will do, good luck Bill. Beriul will not be happy with you." Krystal tapped her headset again, cutting the link between them. She focused her attention back to the mission, she knew that the arms deal was a legit threat, that part was true, but the parties involved were very much fake. Random names placed on people so that Fox would kill an innocent and slander his name, ruining his reputation. Krystal refocused her sights before sighing, her telepathy would be more than enough to find these traffickers.

"Krystal?" Krystal stopped moving as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Who's Beriul?"

* * *

**Krystal **got busted! Peppy's going to get saved, Falco is trapped on the Great Fox and Slippy/Amanda are toads....

Yes that last part was the biggest plot twist yet I know! That's all for now, I'm off to play a song on my bass, tootles!

**H-T**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter** 7 of Corruption, and thus the plot thickens!

* * *

Fox stirred as he tried to get comfortable, he knew Krystal wasn't sleeping well, and he wanted to figure out why. He forced himself to fall against the mattress, tricking Krystal into thinking he had passed out. She didn't move for a bit, likely thinking about him, much like he thought of her when she slept. He turned his ears to catch the conversation Krystal seemed to be having now. "Will do, good luck Bill. Beriul will not be happy with you." Fox grinned, his plan had worked. He pretended to stir a little bit, before actually getting up and placing his hand on Krystal's shoulder.

"Who's Beriul?" Was all he asked, watching the color fade from Krystal's beautiful blue face. "So I guess I know why you can't sleep now."

"Fox…" Krystal began, hearing his thoughts jump to all kinds of predetermined answers. "Stop thinking about it like that." She growled. "Look, I meant to tell you earlier, but honestly we were told not to speak a word of this."

"What, that you cheated on me with some guy named Beriul, and Bill knew about it? What the fuck is going Krystal?"

"Don't you fucking ever question my love for you again got that?" Krystal narrowed her eyes at Fox, both beginning to water. "I never told you anything about Beriul because he threatened not only my life but yours. He wants to kill you Fox, and he is trying to use your team to do it."

"Slippy said that you had nothing to do with it…" Fox shook his head. "You all lied to me?"

"You don't know all the black mail he had on all of us… He used our weakness to get us signed up on this stupid fucking vendetta of his." Krystal finally looked away from her sniper, turning to face Fox. "He had Katt sentenced to death for assisting us during the Anglar war, which got Falco's attention. Slippy had to join or else his research would be considered hazardous, labeling him and Amanda into Andross type."

"What about Peppy?" Fox felt a whirlwind of emotions strike him as Peppy's name came up, he couldn't understand why this 'Beriul' guy could get his teammates to suddenly turn their backs on him. Even with Krystal telling him what was happening, he could believe it. "What about you?"

"Peppy is innocent, Jack couldn't get him to turn no matter what." Krystal looked back through the sniper, tears beginning to fall down her face. "I still can't understand why I thought even for a second that Beriul was right."

"What did he say?" Fox asked in a much more calm tone. Krystal sobbed slightly dropping the rifle and cradling her head in her hands. Fox quickly moved over to her, cradling her in his embrace. "Please Krystal, I don't blame you. I just need to know, please."

"He told me you withheld information about Ceneria from me." Krystal choked out, shaking her head in sorrow. "Told me that you did it so that I would stay with you, he somehow knew that you promised to get info on my home planet…" Fox hugged her tighter, rubbing his head against hers.

"There hasn't been any info on Ceneria since before the Aparoid war, all that said is that it was destroyed by natural unbalance, the planet literally ripped itself apart, much like Sauria was when we saved it." Fox petted Krystal, trying to calm her down. "Why would Beriul want to kill me? Why would he get the team to do it?" Fox had so many questions, and Krystal could only cry on his chest. "I don't blame you Krystal, but I need some time to think this out."

"He never told us why, only what to do. I'm so sorry Fox. We've all wanted to tell you…" Krystal clung to him as he tried to move away. "We all tried to tell you… fuck I am so sorry."

"Krys, I said I didn't blame you, and I don't. I just need to think about this…" Fox kissed her forehead before removing himself from her grasp, and lying down on the mattress. '_It would explain the lack of trust… But being on the hit list… my teammates could have killed me at anytime… How can I trust them to hold back now?'_ Krystal felt more tears fall down her face as she heard his thoughts. '_I don't blame you Krystal; please I need someone to trust right now…'_

* * *

Falco tapped his foot to an unheard beat. He was thinking, rare as that was, about the situation. Fox was not only his captain, but his best friend. Beriul had certainly made it clear what was to be done. Kill Fox, or lose Katt. "Fuck." Falco muttered for the umpteenth time. He had no real reason to believe Jack had Katt kidnapped, but then again he hadn't seen Katt in a while, so he couldn't prove that she was save either. Falco looked down at his wrist communicator. Jack had tried to contact him again, something else fucking up no doubt. With a sigh in annoyance, Falco dialed Jack's com number and waited for him to respond.

"About damn time bird! I messaged you over four hours ago!"

"Shut it." Falco snapped. "It's my turn for demands here." Falco stared hard at Jack's face. "Where is she?"

"Katt? Safe for now, but you want to keep it that way, you'd better start being more prompt when a superior officer asks it, understand?" Jack growled at Falco, his day not starting out as he planned. "I need one of you guys to come back here and retrain my security, it seems someone let a rat in, now everything is compromised, and the media have pinned me from crime I haven't committed."

"How's that my problem?" Falco grinned, happy to see Jack suffer. "Beside, Rob has malfunctioned and no one can leave the ship until Fox arrives… alive."

"Get Slippy to fix him." Jack replied in an annoyed tone. "What else is that toad good for?"

"They've tried already; Rob has been taken over by Gen… er someone." Falco decided, almost too late that names weren't necessary at this time. "Look Beriul, just like when you are informing us, it works the same way in reverse, it's on a need to know basis, and right now." Falco flipped him off. "You don't need to know."

"You don't seem to care about Katt's life. She's all alone in a cell you know, crying for someone to help her… Maybe I should let a guard help her, in the ways you normally do!" Jack grinned as Falco glared at him.

"Don't you even fucking TOUCH her!" Falco growled. "Look I'll get Slippy to re-program Rob. Falco out."

"You made the right choice Falco." Jack's face disappeared as Falco cut the link.

"She's going to be alright Falco." Amanda stood in the open doorway of the 'den' of the Great Fox. "Beriul doesn't have the guts to do anything like that."

"No, but his guards do." Falco muttered as he left the room, leaving Amanda alone in the room. "Replay last conversation." She said to no one, grinning to herself as Falco's voice flooded the room. "Send recording to HQ." With that Amanda left the room as well. The eerie quiet settling in once more.

* * *

Peppy sighed as the guards changed shifts again, why they had been so close to him, he never knew. They seemed to be different from before however, more so now that one of them now coming in seemed to be a female guard. '_Nice change from the ones who normally hit me I guess.'_ The old hare thought. As the two guards that had finished up their shift left the two remaining quickly moved into action, roughly grabbing Peppy and pushing him to the farthest wall away from the door.

"Don't struggle, we're here to help!" The male guard ordered, helping Peppy to his feet. "Do exactly as we say, when we say to do it and you'll see Pepper again."

"Pepper?" Peppy whispered looking back and forth between the two guards. "How do I know you aren't just going to take me somewhere else that Beriul wants and kill me?"

"Pepper and this girl right here would kill me if I even thought about it." The male guard said again. "Besides we known each other too long to go against each other now."

"We're wasting time here T." The female guard spoke in a hurried but familiar tone.

"I know your voice, but his is new to me, are you sure we've met?" Peppy looked at the male guard.

"Time is of the essence here, like she said, c'mon."

"You're save Peppy, but we've got to move, struggle against us, Jack loves a show." The female guard signaled the male one to pull Peppy, who put on a show for someone his age. They dragged him down the hall, getting looks from the other guards.

"Beriul's orders, yours are delayed. Commander Grey has sent us from Fichina to inform you of the status update." The female guard reported as they made it to an elevator. "McCloud lives, and there isn't a damn this you can do about it!" The doors closed as they began the descent into madness.

"Couldn't have just said, McCloud might be alive, Noooo. Had to tell the whole fucking squad we're on his side… Nice going Monroe."

"Seriously, shut the fuck up T."

"Katt?" Peppy said, watching the familiar face appear from underneath the helmet. "Who's this guy?"

"I get that a lot…" The male guard sighed. "I won't be here long enough for you to know me, that's the plan anyway."

"Things never go to plan." Katt growled as the elevator doors opened to a sea of guards and police. "Good thing too, I need the target practice!"

* * *

_Fox opened his eyes, but found he was still dreaming, the focused on a crash site before widening in horror. The single most powerful sound of his heartbeat lead this dismal musical as he watched another wounded arwing come crashing down from the skies, its barbaric course leading it into the ground. Snapping back with the impact, Fox recognized the face driving that death machine. "Krystal." He heard himself whisper, forcing himself to move, Fox raced to the crash site, and to his love, his heartbeat. A torrent of flames erupted from the ship, nearly engulfing the fallen arwing. Fox could see Krystal trapped in the cockpit, her emergency eject failed. "KRYSTAL!" Fox ran through the cold flames, he could feel the warmth that she provided to him fading. Reaching the cockpit with lightning speeds. Fox grabbed the edges of the canopy, pulling with an ungodly amount of strength, to no avail. He locked eyes with Krystal, both their fears slowly coming to life, they were only separated by glass a few inches thick, but it seemed like miles. "It won't move!!" Fox yelled, watching tears fall down her face. "The fuck is the reason for working out if you can't open a bloody fucking canopy?!" Fox felt his strength increase as he finally managed to pry the cockpit open, grabbing Krystal and pulling her to safety. "Gotta find a med kit, gotta get her somewhere safe!"_

"_Fox?" Krystal managed to choke out, her voice, normally so tender and sweet, was raspy and broken. Fox felt tears fall from his cheeks, she looked worse for wear but somehow that voice brought him hope, a false hope._

"_Stay with me Krys…" Fox told her. Hugging her broken body tight. Not wanting to face the reality of what was happening._

"_Fox…" Krystal spoke weakly, her strength rapidly fading away. "I'm happy we could be together, even after what happened. Fox kissed her quickly, hoping and praying this wouldn't be their last. _

"_Don't let go, you hear me?" Fox's body shook with his sobs, his love was dying and this wouldn't be a time he could save her. "You can't go, not now… not like this!"_

_Krystal smiled at him, rubbing his ear with her good arm. "I'm sorry." She felt tears slid off her face, hitting the ground with a soft pat. "I…"_

_Fox felt then was enough to stop his own ?" He whispered. The lack of response only heightened the fact of how alone he was. "KRYSTAL!!!!" His cry of agony could be heard for miles, with one last thump the world went dark, the KrysFox felt her go limp in his arms. "Krystal?" He shook her body a few times. This had to be a joke, this couldn't be real. _

* * *

"KRYSTAL!" Fox yelled as he opened his eyes, feeling extra weight on him. He instantly hugged the blue furred fox on top of him, kissing her relentlessly.

" This is why Beriul had me on his team, when you didn't know these dreams didn't affect you, once I began to think about it, you began getting them." Krystal returned a few kisses, crying as she did. "Because you own my heart, Beriul had any leverage over me that he needed, I couldn't let you die, but to keep you save I had to promise this."

"I don't care what you promised." Fox whimpered. "You've got my heart, and it beats with yours." Fox both felt and heard Krystal's heartbeat, lulling him back into a comfort zone.

"You know where my loyalties are Fox, with you." They held each other until Fox finally fell back into slumber. Krystal thought about going to watch for their target, but brushed it off. Fox's sanity was much more important.

* * *

**Special** thanks to _**SF for the Win**_ for the dream part, all credits go to him!

As for the next chapter? It'll likely be out before the end of this month, maybe sooner!

H-T


	8. Chapter 8

**I totally** have no excuse for my lack of updating... sorry =/

* * *

Katt reloaded her gun, sighing at the waves of guards pouring into the building. "Seriously, I know I said I needed practise, but this is STUPID!" She looked over at her companion, who seemed to be having a 'field day' with the guards himself. "How you doing T?"

He gave her a thumbs up without looking over. "I need you to cover Peppy while I distract them, when I say, go we're going." Katt nodded at him, T grabbed a stun grenade from his belt, pulling the pin and cooking it. "I'd cover you ears Pep." Peppy did as he was told, still wondering as to who this 'T' guy was. Something about was familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Now Katt!" T stood up, causing the entire gorup of guards to aim at him. "HIT THIS MOTHER FUCKERS!" Without further ado, T threw the stun grenade, clover his ears and closing his eyes as he charged forward, the blast caught most of the guards, blinking them as the three renegades plowed through them. A few of them kept firing as they covered their eyes, attempting to scratch the light out. Katt ducked to avoid being shot.

"Come on! Get outside, go go!" She yelled pulling Peppy to safety as T tossed another grenade into the pill of confusion for good measure. Katt pulled Peppy to a nearby van, opening the sliding door to reveal Pepper, sitting calmly sipping at a glass of scotch. "In, now!"

"Don't be alarmed Peppy, you are safe now." Pepper smiled warmly at his old friend, offering him a glass. Peppy sighed in relief, taking the offered beverage. "Katt, we all clear?"

"Just need T sir." She replied, jumping back as her partner gripped the side of the van.

"I'll take a glass for the pain, Pepper." He said, favoring his right leg. "One lucky son of a bitch got me." The wound itself wasn't bad, a clean hit through and through. Pepper poured a third glass handing it to T.

"Pepper, if you don't mind me asking, how is the team doing? Are Fox and Krystal ok?" Peppy sipped at the alcohol, watching T gulp his down greedily. "And who is that?"

"We'll brief you on the situation soon." Pepper pointed to the male guard, watching him pull off his borrowed uniform, revealing a grey fox, dressed in black cameo pants, and a jet black army issue vest. "You should remember him."

"It's an honor to be assisting the Star Fox team again." the fox extending his hand. "It's 'Hopeless' but you might know me better as Tyronos."

* * *

Slippy replaced the last panel on Rob's metal body, grinning to himself. '_Think you can hack the robot I've been working on for years, eh Pepper?'_ Rob stirred to live, his systems operating as normal.

"Time is eighteen hundred, oh-four hours. Status... Green. Rob reporting for duty!" The older robot boomed, causing Slippy to cover his ears.

"Set volume, low." Slippy ordered. Rob's static reply came back in a more reasonable level. "Execute program, hack trace."

"Command confirmed... tracking..." Rob stood motionless, waiting for reports to be fed back to him. "Program failed, trace files corrupt beyond repair. All further request are to come from Fox." Slippy punched the station nearest to him in frustration. Six hours of repairs and tedious back ups ran, and still he couldn't get Rob to do anything he wanted him to.

"Beriul wants a report." Falco moved out of the way automatically, thinking a different tool would be thrown at him.

"I don't have any progress for him. What ever the hell Pepper did, it's got a override code that only Fox would know." Slippy sighed, sitting down on the cold floor. "I wish I could go back in time and stand up to him."

"Join the club, we've got tons of openings." Falco scoffed sitting down at Fox's chair. "It's a waiting game until Fox gets back... and he will likely know what's going on."

"Yeah, Krystal has broken down, and told him everything..." Slippy sounded annoyed by the fact, he didn't look back to the look on Falco's face. "They kinda are attached to each other."

"No doubt." Falco laughed. "Still though, I think if I can find a way out of this I will."

"You've got your orders Falco, don't screw this up for everyone. Think about Katt, how do we know she's not locked up somewhere?" Slippy sighed, standing up and stretching his arms high above his head. "I'm going to make a late supper.. you want anything?"

Falco shook his head. Not really feeling in the mood to eat anything. He sighed, wishing and praying that this nightmare would end. He wanted nothing more than to go down to Fichina, Let Fox know whose side he was really on. Then search for Katt, where ever she might be. That's when it dawned on him, he never remembered telling anyone that Katt was locked up somewhere, so how could Slippy know what was going on? '_We're both on the same mission from Beriul... but why do I get the feeling that I'm missing something here?'_ Falco decided to follow Slippy, he was going to figure out just what was happening on this ship.

* * *

Jack wanted to do a lot of things right now, but mostly, he wanted to throw a tantrum. He smashed his fist into the intercom. "JACKIE!" he bellowed. "Get me Pepper! NOW!"

"I've been trying to get a hold of him for a while now sir, I have left about ten messages with his receptionist. She tells me that he wont be back for another hour." Jackie barely finished her sentence before Jack ended the call. Why was Pepper ignoring him? He was the president! People should be overjoyed to have him call, not blatantly ignoring him. He heard his phone ring, with an untold fury he picked up the phone. "What?"

"My, my, someone sounds uptight this evening." Jack growled as the voice of Pepper filled the room. Jack sat down immediately, ready to rip into the old hound. "I hear you've been trying to call me."

"Cut the bull shit Pepper!" Jack snarled. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Pepper asked, almost sounding genuinely confused.

"You know damn well who!" Jack tried to send his hate through the phone, he wanted Pepper to taste how mad he was. "As I recall he is MY general."

"And MY friend. You don't call the shots Jack, and for some reason you've managed to trick yourself into believe that this was all part of your plan." Pepper laughed, some of the other passengers in the van laughed with him.

Jack growled. "Got an audience do we? Thats fine." Jack sighed, calming himself down somewhat. "I'm giving you and anyone else involved four hours to bring Peppy back, or you will become enemies of the state.

"Jack..." Pepper sighed. Suddenly the lights in Jack's room went out, and emergency lockdown mode went into effect in his entire building, locking within the safety of his room. "Jack, Jack, Jack. I told you, you are not in control." With that Pepper hung up, leaving Jack alone in the dark. The scream that followed could only be described as one of pure hatred. Jack pulled out his emergency phone, calling in a favor from one of his friends.

"Get me Lucy Hare." He ordered. "Barely alive!"

* * *

Krystal stirred slightly, felling around for Fox. "It's your shift Krys." The words roused Krystal quicker than her alarm clock, she looked over at Fox. He smiled weakly in return, handing her a container of food. "You were sleeping when I woke up so I figured I'd do a couple more hours, I got some breakfast made too."

"We..." Krystal started, but cut herself off, smiling back. "Thanks." She took the offered food, eating it quickly, only allowing herself a few moments to taste whatever Fox had made before swallowing it. When she finished she set the bowl aside, and moved up to their sniping position, which now had to be moved as the snow was nearly caving in their roof. "You'll need some help moving the tent." Fox nodded, tossing her winter weather suit at her.

"Once we're done I'll sleep I promise." He waited at the rifle until she tapped him on the shoulder twice, signaling to him that she was ready. "I'm fine Krys, honest." They exited the tent, clearing off the snow before moving it forward roughly ten feet. "We'll have to re adjust the sights, but that'll only take a few seconds." Krystal nodded, she switched on her scouter, picking out the land master from the snow.

"Should we move the tank?" She asked, looking over to Fox that had his scouter out too. "It might not have enough fuel to get back if we do, but if we need to evac quickly we'll need it close."

"No, if we need to evac quickly we can drop everything and get in the tank, Slippy can transmit our stuff back to the cargo hold." Fox walked around the tent quickly, hit some snow off of it randomly. '_Gods I'm tired.'_

"Then sleep!" Krystal giggled motioning him to the door of the tent. "Curb your hunger for sleep!"

"I don't want those dreams though. I can't stand seeing what they put us through." Fox sighed, making his way inside, tossing his winter suit to one corner of the tent. Krystal felt his pain, she knew that he would be plagued with those disturbing dreams. She hoped that they would go away now that she told him the truth. She followed him into the tent, setting up her sniper quickly, before watching him attempt to relax.

"I've got an idea." Krystal moved to be on top of him, planting a kiss on him that blocked all other thoughts in his mind. '_Concentrate on this feeling Fox, and nothing will haunt your dreams.'_ She felt Fox relax into their kiss, finally letting his exhausted body fall into slumber. Krystal broke their embrace and went back to her sniper, taking up her pose and adjusting her sight. "It's only an hour now... then it'll happen."

"You've betrayed me, Krystal." She gasped as Beriul's voice entered her headset. She tapped it once, opening the channel.

"I was never on your side." She put an eye to the scope, waiting and watching for their targets. "And I don't care what kind of shit you'll threaten to put me through, nothing will change my mind."

Jack laughed into her ear. "We'll see how long your love lasts." Krystal tapped her ear twice, shaking the thoughts from her mind.

'_Just wait till I get my hands on you.'

* * *

_

**So I totally** realized that there is a different story with the same name as mine! I havent read it yet, but I do intend to... just to see whose is better lol. And Who all saw that the mysterious 'T' was infact my OC?! (besides everyone =/) Anywho, for those that don't know my other story Star Fox: Aparoid Chronicles has been updated/completed! YAY! Go take a look if you havent yet!

Laters

H-T


	9. Chapter 9

******Chapter **9 of SF:Corruption! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Falco stealthily followed the toad. Eager to find out just what he was hiding. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, he was supposed to trust his teammates... If he did none of this would have happened. Falco sighed to himself, there was no need to be dwelling on the past now. What happened, happened for a reason, now he would have to learn to live with it. '_Sorry Fox... I didn't want it to go down like this.'  
_

"Enjoying a late night snack too, eh hon?" Falco cursed his luck, he had hoped Slippy would go to the conference room to get a hold of Beriul. Now he would have to deal with Slippy and Amanda, worse he'd have to deal with their mushy love talk.

"Oh you know me, can't go to bed without a little snack." Amanda giggled, nearly causing Falco to gag on the mental image he got.

"I think Falco is on to us." Slippy replied, keeping his mood surprisingly upbeat. "We should contact Jack and let him know what's happening, maybe he'll give us permission."

"You honestly think Falco knows what's going on here?" Amanda laughed. "Please that bird brain may as well be helping them!" Falco growled, there was something else going on, and Slippy and Amanda clearly weren't on his side.

After finally calming down enough to eat, Slippy began feasting on his own snack. Minutes passed, nothing but silence and the occasional clink of dishes being moved, Falco felt his rage building. '_How dare they turn on me! On everyone!'_ He was about to barge in when he saw Beriul's face appear before the two toads, Falco quickly retreated back enough to not be seen, but still able to see what was going on.

"Report." Jack barked, causing both toads to snap into attention.

"Rob still remains within Pepper's hands." Slippy sounded angrier then Falco had ever heard him before. "But it wont be too long before I'll have a counter hack in him to take down this stupid lock down on the ship."

"Good, good. Amanda, do you know where Lucy Hare is?" Jack watched her nod, his smile grew and twisted evilly. "Excellent, send the co-ordinates to me, on the hacked network. We need to get her captured."

"Why Lucy? If you don't mind me asking." Slippy watched Jack's smile instantly disappear. "Something go wrong back home?"

"Yes shit went wrong!" Jack yelled, the memories of earlier today fueling his hatred. "Katt Monroe and some other fox broke into my headquarters and freed Peppy!"

Falco nearly fell out of his hiding place. "Katt is alive?" He whispered to himself, feeling extremely relieved at the news. He began to walk away, desperate to get a hold of his girl.

"So we capture Lucy, to lure Peppy back so you can continue with this little 'kill Fox McCloud' vendetta you've got going on." Amanda sighed and stood up. "Sounds like we've got a loose end on our side then, If Falco finds out that Katt isn't being held prisoner, it could end very badly for Slippy and myself."

"Agreed, as long as Falco doesn't know this information then he is still useful to us and our cause." Jack's smile returned. "Report to me when you can, I'll need another update on this situation with four hours!" With that Jack disappeared from view.

"We need to find Falco." Amanda stated, Slippy nodded at her. They put their dishes in the sink and began looking for the third team member on board. Falco ran for his arwing, knowing that he had a direct channel to Katt, that even General Pepper couldn't block.

* * *

"All clear sir!" Tyronos tapped his headset, powering down his blaster. He turned back to watch Pepper, Katt and Peppy come towards him.

"Ty, Katt." Pepper looked around, the entrance to his home not feeling near as inviting as it should have been. "Keep us covered. We'll need to move quickly." Katt and Tyronos nodded, taking point and rear guard, respectively. They set a brisk pace that they kept until the small group was inside. "Katt get people at all entances and windows on the lower levels then come meet us in the war room!"

"Sir!" Katt broke off from the group, heading towards the guard room.

"Ty, how long till Falco will contact her?" Pepper whispered, Tyronos shrugged.

"Depends, I've told you that all these realities have differences, the longest he waited was four hours after she broke away from us. The quickest... well we could her him as she was walking away. That's not taking into effect that they could already have him by now."

"Who has Falco?" Peppy asked, finally breaking his hour long silence. Tyronos sighed and turned slowly to face him. "Tell me!"

"You really want to know General?" Tyronos' face felt, he hated being the bearer of bad news. Peppy nodded, determined to find out what was happening. "Falco... is going to be capture by--"

"Tyronos! Don't tell him, we agreed to wait until everyone was in the war room." Pepper growled, causing Tyronos to chuckle.

"Pepper, time rarely follows the path we make for it. We don't even know if Katt will come to us before she is blinded by her love for Falco." Tyronos looked back at Peppy. "Mercenaries go into this line of work because they either have no one left, or no one to love. When we find it within the job, we grab a hold of it, choke out as much of the feeling as we can. It's a powerful emotion, and nine times out of ten, it wont have any effect during the job. But honestly from what I've seen, anyway this happens, people are going to die, Star Fox will never fully recover from this. Time has proven that we can do nothing to stop this tide, and we'll barely have enough time to brace for it." Tyronos sighed, knowing what he said next would unleash times plan, and things would go from bad, to a shit storm. "Peppy, Jack Beriul, or President, has hired the entire Star Fox team to take out Fox McCloud. The thing is, most of them will back down, unable to hurt their friend and leader. However, there is one person aboard that will see this through, and the worst part is, he has succeeded ever single time. My task in this I.P.T.T. is to see that Fox survives, and this has proven to be the most difficult to accomplish. I don't expect you to trust me, or even believe me, but Slippy is going to kill Fox."

Peppy stared at the gray fox, it was true, he was finding it hard to believe him. "But.. but Slippy is apart of the Star Fox team, he is one of our critical members!"

"Peppy, Slippy is the most under appreciated member of your old team. For years he has been mocked by Falco, forced to repair arwings hours after Fox had turned in, quickly surpassed in skill by Krystal. What have you guys done for him? What has he done for you?" Peppy's eyes widened in horror, they never did ask him much about his personal time, they all assumed Slippy was content to be a twenty-four seven mechanic. Peppy went to open his mouth but was stopped by Tyronos, lifting his hand to signal he wasn't finished. "Don't make excuses for him, or yourself. All you have to know is what Pepper has planned. I have to go tell Katt what is going to happen, if we don't return we are going to the Great Fox."

With that Tyronos left the stunned Peppy to Pepper, who guided him towards the war room. "He never was one to beat around the bush." Pepper laughed a bit, wanting to break the mood Tyronos had set. "You know the sad part, according to him is that this is the most prepared we have ever been."

"Really?" Peppy sat down in a chair, resting his head in his hands. "I would hate to see us unprepared."

* * *

Fox's eyes popped open, and he quickly wished he could fall back asleep, and continue to pretend that the dream world was his reality. He couldn't remember a time when he felt so refreshed after sleeping, not since Krystal had accepted his apology and taken him back. "Not bringing up that old wound again are you?" Fox gazed over to the vixen that had his heart. She was still watching for their target, ready to take them down. "Slept well then eh?"

"Wondrously." He replied grinning to himself. "Got one of those to help me wake up too?" He heard Krystal laugh as he forced himself up and stretched, his bones aching in response. Krystal looked away from her sniper and toward Fox, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I just might." Fox moved towards her, ignoring the chill from the harsh elements. He laid on top of her, hugging her tight as their lips met in a dance. Once they parted they both felt energized, ready to face whatever would be thrown at them. "I guess I can tell you what is really going to go down here."

"This isn't a weapons deal, its a trap." Fox moved off of her and retreated to the warmth of the inside room of their tent. "May as well come on in, not like anything will happen without you hearing it." Krystal nodded, pulling her sniper back as she went into their room. After setting it down beside his Krystal moved to sit in Fox's lap. "Peppy would never send us to Fichina with Bill stationed here, it's too well guarded, they could handle any real threat."

"Guess Beriul was wrong about you. He thought you'd never question what Peppy had ordered you." Krystal sighed, still unable to believe that she sided with that monster, if only for a little while. "I am sorry about what we tried to do Fox."

"I told you to stop blaming yourself." Fox hugged her, forcing those negative thoughts out of her mind for the moment. "What did that bastard have planned?"

"Well, he was going to frame you for murder to put it bluntly. You would shoot down the Cornerian scout party, thinking it was the weapons deal, and seeing as how it would be a hostile act against Corneria, you would be declaring war... I think you get where he was going."

"Would explain the firing squad..." Fox whispered, shuddered as the dream quickly replayed in his head. "So since that clearly isnt going to happen, what will? Did Beriul have any back up plans?"

Krystal shook her head. "He knew this would work, cause he had us blackmailed to the point that if we even breathed wrong it would end badly." She growled in frustration. "As far as I know this is his only plan, but once he catches wind that it has failed, he'll likely have something else planned... but by that time we'll be gone, and nothing will harm us again."

"We'll be gone huh?" Fox smiled. "I like the sounds of disappearing with you."

"All we have to do now is wait, Bill will be back in two days to fix the heater in the landmaster, until then we just have to survive." Krystal grinned seductively. "And since it is rather cold outside..." Fox matched her grinned, shifting his weight to bring them both down onto their mattress. "Smooth."

* * *

Jack strummed his fingers on his desk, giving his large, still locked down room a steady beat. He should have been mad, enraged even, but somehow this was calming him. His personal cell rang, interrupting his peace."What?" His face contorted into a smile, his back up plan was working quite well. "Let me know when." He ended the call, his smile twisting further across his face.

* * *

**God** damn it I hate working lol, literally been getting over worked to hell, and this was my first day off in 2 weeks.... Got a vacation coming up soon, so I should be able to update more then!

H-T


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** of Star Fox: Corruption! Enjoy!

Tyronos let out a sigh of relief as he saw Katt standing in front of monitors in the security room. '_Good, she hasn't gotten called by Falco yet.'_ He moved closer to her, clearing his throat to announce his presence.

Katt turned quickly to face the gray fox. "Hey Ty, what's up?" She quickly turned off the screens. "Seems everyone that is here is on their way to the war room. Guess you came to get me huh?"

Tyronos nodded. "That is of course, unless you got a call from Falco." He studied her reaction, looking for that telltale sign. "Have you?"

Katt turned away from him. "Are you kidding? Falco hasn't contacted me in months. I doubt he'll be doing so anytime soon." Katt felt her heart throb, she wanted to get a call, and she knew better then to question Tyronos. Even if this wasn't his era, she knew that he had everyone's best interest in mind. Why else would he be helping the team?

"Ok. If you swear he didn't..." Tyronos moved to leave the room, looking back at her once more. "But when he does, come get me. We'll have a trip to prepare for."

Katt watched him leave. "A trip?" She sighed, turning the screens back on, and doing on last quick check. She tapped her headset. "Pepper, this is Katt. Everyone is en-route to the war room. Ty and myself will run security."

"Roger Katt, Let us know if anything looks suspicious!" Pepper replied.

"Wilco, Katt out." Katt tapped her headset once more. Now she had to find Tyronos, and get him to explain what he meant by 'trip'.

* * *

Jack grinned. He might have still been locked in his room, but it was a matter of time before his men hacked into the lock and destroyed it. "Get me Grey." Jack ordered, a holoscreen appearing in front of him. It took a few seconds before Bill's face appeared. "Commander!"

"Beriul. It's quite early in the morning to be getting hate mail." Bill drank down some coffee, putting his mug to the side. "Orders, or Update?"

"Update first. Your part in this is just the beginning to what Fox will go through. Is everything in place?"

Bill grinned. "For the most part. My scouts are in place and ready to do what needs done. I might oversee everything just to make sure it goes as you requested."

"Excellent." Jack clasped his hands together. "It is good to see you still remain loyal, too many have faltered... Peppy has escaped, and I have all but lost my leverage on Falco. You, Slippy and Amanda are all I have left... and you three wont be punished. As for the rest of them, well, they will see what a cold hearted bastard I really am."

"As if forcing us into this wasn't enough." Bill whispered. "What would you have me do? Other than keep up my end of this plan?"

"Just make sure Fox and Krystal don't leave Fichina. I will take care of the rest." With that Jack's face disappeared from the panel. Leaving Bill to think about what he was going to do.

"I thought we rebelled against him already sir."

Bill turned to face his central control team. "We did. All we're doing now is keeping up appearances. Get me in contact with Krystal. They've got twenty-four hours to get off this planet before Beriul starts tracking anything that goes through Fichina's atmosphere."

* * *

Falco breathed heavily as he pressed his forehead against the elevator wall. "Why the fuck did Fox put the kitchen on the opposite side of the fucking hanger?" He rushed out of the door when it opened, he was nearly there. With a few skillful jumps he was on top of his craft, silently applauding the automatic canopy. He waited for it to shut completely again before dialing Katt's number. "C'mon, C'mon, C'mon... no time for communications to start messing up!" The computer showed all lines as green before dialing the number, way to slow in Falco's mind. When he got no answer he quickly tried again, still recieving no answer. "Fuck it, computer start recording message." A small red circle appeared on his screen, signaling he could begin recording. "Katt, when you get this, you will know that I am safe, for now. Slippy and Amanda have gone crazy, they work for Beriul. He has brainwashed or blackmailed them into this stupid mission to kill Fox. I only went along with it because I thought that he had you. If you could please answer this, just so I know for sure you're not anywhere near that pile of shit." Falco stopped as he heard voices coming towards him. "Shit. Look Katt, I'll have to go play dumb for a while, I'm not sure when I'll be able to contact you next. Please, stay safe, love you." Falco turned off the recorder and encrypted the file, hiding it deep within the ship's memory core. '_Lets hope I can talk to you very soon.'_

"Trying to contact the outside world Falco? We all know that Pepper cut us off." Slippy tapped the canopy, watching Falco rub his hands over his eyes.

"Never hurts to try huh?" Falco opened his canopy and jumped off his arwing, followed closely by Slippy. "I'm going to the common room, maybe Fox left a game or two there. Let me know if Beriul contacts us again."

Slippy waved as Falco left the hangar, he quickly reopened Falco's canopy, searching for any sign of mutiny. After a few minutes of searching Slippy came up empty handed, confident that Falco knew nothing. "Amanda, Falco is still useful to us, lets give him an update on our situation."

* * *

"Krystal, Krystal wake up!" Fox yelled shaking her awake. Krystal groaned at the rude awakening. Once Fox saw her eyes open he hugged her. "I thought I lost you. You've feverish and shivering all night! Even with me basically covering you."

Krystal sat up slowly, feeling none of the symptoms Fox listed. "I feel fine Fox." Fox put his hand to her head, feeling her temperature. It felt normal, and she clearly wasn't shivering anymore.

"I swear... you were doing it before you woke up!" Fox sighed, giving up for now. "Maybe I'm just stressing out..."

"I believe you Fox, but I am fine now. What time is it?" Krystal looked down to her wrist, forgetting that she didn't have her comm anymore. "Well, what time do you think it is?"

Fox shrugged and moved to poke his head outside. After a few seconds of scanning the sky he came back in. "Well, judging by Solar, I think it is either nine or ten. Why?"

"Targets should be within sight by eleven. Not that we're going to do anything." Krystal fell back onto the mattress.

"Krystal!" A voice yelled from her discarded headset, it was loud enough to make Krystal and Fox jump. "Krystal this is Bill, do you read?"

Krystal moved to pick up her headset, she felt Fox's hand on her own. "Let me answer it." He whispered, Krystal moved her hand back, allowing Fox to answer. "Hello Bill."

"Fox!" Bill said trying not to sound to scared. "Uh... is Krystal there?"

"She's beside me. Whatever you needed to say to her you can tell me." Fox growled, he didn't want to be on the offensive, but he had to make sure he could trust his old friend. "I've been informed of Beriul's plans."

"Oh..." Bill said softly, this made things slightly easier for him. He wanted to prove to Fox that he was on his side. "Well, ok then. I wanted to let you guys know that Beriul had contacted me about an hour ago. My part in his plan was to make sure you guys didn't make it off this planet until he arrived."

"And giving us a landmaster with a broken heater was the beginning of your part?" Fox spat. He heard Bill chuckle slightly.

"No, that was by accident, I had meant for you guys to take mine, it has more room." Bill chuckled a bit more before continuing. "That aside, I'm here now to give you guys my tank, and lead you back to our base. If Krystal told you Beriul's plan then you know there isn't any reason to remain out here. So get outside and pack up your stuff, I'm about a click away from your position."

"Won't Beriul be pissed once he learns that you've abandoned him?" Fox could almost her Bill grin.

"It's worth it. He couldn't be the friend you are." Bill looked in front of him, the snow parting for a few seconds, giving him enough time to see the deserted warehouse. "Keep this headset on, yours has been tampered with."

"K, will do, see you in a bit Bill." Fox tapped the headset and ended the conversation. Krystal smiled at Fox. "I guess that makes two people I can trust. Lets get ready, Bill should be here soon."

* * *

**It's** been to long ! But I am back! Got a new laptop so I can keep updates on time! YAY!

H-T


	11. Chapter 11

**Corruption 11!** Enjoy!

* * *

"So Falco." Slippy said while sitting down beside him. He watched Falco play a random game on the big screen for a few moments before continuing. "I'm here to give you an update on our mission."

"Yeah?" Falco replied more focused on his game then the toad beside him.

"Beriul wants us to go get Lucy." Slippy grinned as Falco paused his game, giving Slippy his full attention. "The only problem is that he only wanted Amanda and I to go, so we'll need you to stay here and watch for Fox and Krystal to return. Sound good?"

"And miss out on all the action?" Falco scoffed, waving a hand at Slippy. "Whatever."

"Alright, well we've got to get ready to go, Beriul is gonna let me use a hack on Rob to disable him for a few days, It's actually quite a risky program, Rob might not be the same when it's removed." Slippy got up and left Falco alone, whistling as he went.

'_I don't know what the fuck is up with Slippy.'_ Falco tried to play his game again, but couldn't he didn't mind being alone in the Great Fox, but being alone with a Robot that was going to be under Beriul's control wasn't his idea of a good time. '_C_'_mon Katt, reply to me!'_

"Slippy, I finished the audio file, now it sounds like Peppy had ordered both Fox and Krystal to be brought in." Amanda passed him a data pack, sighing as she did. "I thought we weren't going to involve Krystal, I thought this was only against Fox."

"It may as well be against the whole damn team." Slippy muttered. He continued before Amanda had a chance to question him. "I've been on this team for a very long time, and in my years of service how much respect do you think I've gotten?" He looked over at his fiance, who didn't reply. "Exactly, none."

"That's not true!" Amanda looked at Slippy, he looked like a different person to her now.

"Oh really?" Slippy snapped. "What have I been to these so called teammates of mine but a nuisance? Falco calls me a pain, Peppy never treated me like a real team member because I was hired as a mechanic. Krystal, well I watched her do in months what it took me years to do in an arwing." Slippy took a breath, trying to calm his nerves. "Fox, well he was the only one who really treated me as an equal, when Falco left I thought I could fill his shoes, but Fox quickly got bored of me, eventually ignoring me. I helped him so much on the Sauria mission, only to get a pat on the shoulder?"

"But you were happy." Amanda tried to sympathize. "Star Fox is your family."

"Was my family." Slippy moved past her, heading for the doorway. "You are all I need now." He tried to smile at her, but barely got a smirk. "Send the audio file to Beriul, then come meet me in the hanger, Lucy was last seen on a space port near Fortuna." Amanda nodded, and began the transfer. She waited for Slippy to be out of earshot before she began to cry.

"Nothing is going like Jack planned... We shouldn't have agreed to this." She looked towards the door Slippy left through. "Please, come back to me Slippy. I can't love you like this."

* * *

"Ok guys, I'm just outside." Bill said as he parked his tank near the snow covered tent. He smiled as he saw his old friend emerge from the tent, holding the last of their supplies in their hands.

"Bill." Fox nodded at his friend, he pressed the button on Krystal's headset to make the tank appear in front of them.

"Is that everything?" Bill asked, he received a nod from Krystal. "Alright, awesome. Now I want you two to take my Landmaster, since it does have more room. I'll follow you in the one I lent ya."

"Right, we should hurry." Krystal watched Bill exit his tank before jumping in it herself, Fox soon after her. "Where is our rendezvous point?"

"It's the yellow square on your radar, it's set to the entrance of my base, once we get there you guys can get your arwings. Then get back to the Great Fox, hopefully they haven't done anything to it."

"They fucking better not have." Fox growled. He felt Krystal hug him as he turned the tank around. '_I had to crash the ship my dad gave me, and I'll be damned if I lose another just because some kid wants me dead.'_

Krystal released her grip and sat back in her seat. "Just a few more hours Fox, then we'll be safe."

"Are you sure?" Fox whispered. "Because I got a feeling that we are far from being safe."

"We mustn't give up hope Fox. Things will work out, you'll see." Krystal ran a hand through Fox's head fur. Trying to convince herself more than him at this point. From what she could remember of Beriul's plan, they had a lot more chances to get caught then to get free once they got back to the Great Fox. She could only hope that Peppy could keep up his end of their plan.

"Damn it, how did you guys even make it out here in this thing?" Bill grumbled as he began shivering.

"Body heat." Fox replied with a grin, he heard Bill chuckle at his comment. It was good to know that Bill was on his side. "So how do we know you won't sell us out to Beriul as soon as we get back to your base?"

Bill was quiet for a minute. "Because I would have done it by now. I've got my entire staff ready to assist you Fox, it would be an honor for them to help the famous leader of the Star Fox team."

"Alright. Then lets grant them that wish." Fox opened up the throttle on the landmaster, Bill doing the same. They knew they didn't have a whole lot of time, before Beriul would notice that the deal hadn't gone down as planned.

* * *

"Ty!" Katt yelled at the fox before he turned down a different hallway. Tyronos turned around, a smirk on his face as Katt ran up beside him. "I came to ask—" She was cut off as Tyronos put a finger to his lips.

"About the trip, I know. But we aren't leaving until you get the call." Tyronos continued his walk, Katt matching his pace.

"I know that. But..." Katt seemed to be searching for the right words. Tyronos stopped and looked at her.

"But what?"

Katt sighed. "Where are we going, should I get this call from Falco?" Katt didn't want to sound as desperate as she was. She wanted to keep that tough independent attitude that helped her survive for so long.

"I'm sure once he calls you, you'll know." Tyronos smiled at her, continuing their walk. Their peace was soon interrupted by Katt's comm. "Told you he'd call."

'_Damn he's good.'_ Katt thought as she opened the message from Falco.

_"Katt, when you get this, you will know that I am safe, for now. Slippy and Amanda have gone crazy, they work for Beriul. He has brainwashed or blackmailed them into this stupid mission to kill Fox. I only went along with it because I thought that he had you. If you could please answer this, just so I know for sure you're not anywhere near that pile of shit." _There was a brief pause in the audio._ "Shit. Look Katt, I'll have to go play dumb for a while, I'm not sure when I'll be able to contact you next. Please, stay safe, love you."_

Katt quickly closed the message. "He never said 'Love you.' Over the channel before."

"Look Katt," Tyronos started. "I know that you and Falco aren't the ones to let feelings get in the way of your mission. But right now I know you must be saying 'Fuck that rule' right?" He watched Katt nod. "Alright, now I want you to go get the car upfront, we're going to take that trip. I'll let Peppy and Pepper know."

"Where are we going?" Katt yelled at Tyronos. She sighed as he continued one without hearing her.

"I thought that part would have been obvious." She heard him through her comm. "We're going to the Great Fox."

* * *

"So remind me again why we need a small army around us at all times?" Peppy asked while rubbing his head.

"Jack Beriul is a cornered beast." Pepper stated flatly. "And you never know what a cornered beast might do." Peppy nodded at Pepper, having given that piece of advice out himself, many times over the years. "He needs you for his plan to work, because you were going to be his scapegoat should anything go bad. And if Fox was to die, that would be a very bad thing to happen to Corneria. So what we need to do is cause a little anarchy."

"No offense." Peppy folded his hands, resting them on the table in front of him. "But I think we did that already by busting me out of there."

"Are you kidding?" Pepper laughed. "That was controlled, and it didn't even appear on the news!" Peppy raised an eyebrow at his statement. "I might be retired, but I still know how to do a few tricks."

"So, my rescue went completely unnoticed by the public eye?" Peppy asked, barely believing that no one saw him getting escorted out a building, with bullets and lasers flying every way imaginable.

"Precisely." Pepper grinned at his old friend. He was about to continue Peppy's debriefing when Tyronos rushing into the war room.

"Wow there isn't as many people here as I thought there would be." Tyronos said as he looked around quickly. "Anyway, Katt just got the call from Falco, we're heading for the Great Fox now."

"Roger, Peppy could you get them clearance to use the warp gate?" Pepper asked, Peppy nodded.

"You make sure they all get back here in one piece alright?" Peppy looked at Tyronos, he got a mock salute and a grin as his response. "Even though I just recently met him, I feel like I can trust him."

"Ty said that is a normal thing for us to feel." Pepper turned back to Peppy, about to continue with their debriefing when a few more people showed up. "Alright now that most of us are here, let us begin our meeting."

* * *

Jack woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He couldn't remember falling asleep. He let the machine get is as he stretched, his joints protested as he forced them to pop. As he warmed up his muscles the recording began. "Beriul, it's Slippy, Amanda and I have put the hack into Rob, it worked perfectly. We've gotten out of the Great Fox and are now on our way to capture Lucy. If everything works out we should be back in Corneria, in a few days. Slippy out."

"Excellent." Jack said to no one. "By that time I should also have Fox and Krystal in my custody as well, finally, things are going as they were meant too, and soon Star Fox will be destroyed completely."

* * *

**Alrighty **then, I think this was my fastest up date in quite sometime! I didn't think I would have this typed out by now xD

H-T


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter** 12! Enjoy! xD

* * *

"Comm line is green. You hear me Ty?" Katt asked as they waited to get cleared for launch.

"Loud and clear Katt. Now, I have to let you know something. Falco might be in trouble, or it could be just a simple flight to the Great Fox. I do know that Pepper has put some kind of bug in Rob, it will let us fly in, other than that I'm not really sure. Everything that normally happens has changed."

"It's alright Ty, you aren't all knowing." Katt laughed, she watched the small panel of Tyronos's face move back and forth slowly. "What's up?"in

Tyronos sighed. "I don't know. Everything is going our way for a change, but I can't shake this feeling that it's just going to get worse." He relaxed back into his seat. "I don't think we can save Fox."

"Please, you've got the best pilot in the system here." Katt grinned, causing Tyronos to laugh a bit. "And the idiot we got to go rescue will be of some assistance as well."

"Ty, Katt. You're clear to launch, head for the warp gate and you'll be at the Great Fox within minutes!"

"Thanks Control." Tyronos replied. He waited his Arwing to charge before it boosted off towards the gate, Katt following quickly behind him. No matter what happened now, he knew that they were flying blind.

* * *

Jack grinned as his door finally opened. He waived the hordes of furs away, rushing towards Jackie's desk. "Cancel everything I have for the next hour. If Slippy or Amanda sends a message let me know."

"Ok." Jackie quickly took everything within the next hour off his schedule. "I'll send word if they contact you sir."

Jack nodded and quickly made his way out of the building. "Nothing is going the way I wanted it." He muttered. "How the hell am I going to get rid of McCloud when his own team is slowly turning against me. If it continues like this I'll be alone against Star Fox. Damn it, I'll need to get more blackmail on the lot of them, except Krystal, I had basically all the entire system knew on her."

"Sir!" A guard yelled, stopping beside Jack. "A message from Pepper." Jack snatched the disk from the guard, tapping on it to reveal Pepper's face.

"_Well Beriul, it would seem by now you've finally managed to escape your office. It's good to see Corneria's education is paying off. But I suspect you couldn't care about small talk right now. So I'll be brief, if you want General Hare back so badly then I am giving you a chance to come talk, face to face. I'd say for you to come alone but we both know that won't happen. The address we will meet is with the guard who just gave you this. We'll be seeing you."_

"Give me that address!" Jack yelled at the guard. "And make sure every spare guard I have is on location with me!"

* * *

Falco sighed as he beat another level of his game. It was hard to think only a few weeks ago every member of the team was in here with him, having a friendly tournament. It was two days of laughs, drinks and friends. "Snap out of it." He told himself. "You can't let your emotions control you." After he repeated that to himself a few times Falco moved off of the couch and headed for the bridge. A little star gazing never hurt anyone, and Falco longed to stretch his wings again.

As he walked Falco was flooded with memories, and experiences. The Lylat wars, when he came back to the Star Fox team, the Aparoid wars, and the Anglar wars. All of these experiences helped build the team into what it was. So how could one kid with a vendetta ruin all the trust they had build on for years? Before he knew where he was, Falco entered the bridge. He sat down in his chair, not feeling comfortable to sit in Fox's. He wasn't a captain, even if Beriul promised him the title.

Rob suddenly came to life, nearly causing Falco to fall out of his chair. "Two unidentified Cornerian vessels approaching. Files indicate they traveled by warp gate under General Hare's permission. Clearance has been granted to land. Time to arrival, three minutes." After that Rob shut back down again. Falco stared at the robot for a few moments before sitting back in his chair.

"Who the hell could that be?" Falco shrugged and made his way towards the hanger. "Wouldn't hurt to try Katt again anyway." By the time Falco had made it down to the hanger, the other ships had arrived. He watched as they docked where Fox and Krystal's Arwings were supposed to be. "Hope they're not more of Beriul's men."

"Falco!" Katt yelled as she jumped out of her jump, barely giving it enough time to dock properly. She ran towards a stunned Falco before jumping onto him. Once Falco came back to reality he returned her excitement. Holding her tightly as the weight of Beriul's commands lifted from his shoulders.

"Katt." He whispered. "I thought Beriul had you in a prison somewhere. He had me enlisted to..." Katt silenced him with her finger.

"I know. I know what he had planned for Fox." Katt turned to face the third member of their group. "Ty told me what he knew."

Falco stared at Tyronos. "I know you from somewhere. Don't I?" Tyronos folded his arms and nodded. "If you're here to help Fox then you're a friend of mine."

"Where is Fox now?" Tyronos asked as they began moving back towards the bridge.

"Fox and Krystal are both down in Fichina. Bill is in charge of what was supposed to happen down there." Falco answered, subtlety putting his arm around Katt. "As far as I know everything is going to what Beriul planned.

"I don't think so." Katt said. "I mean, we're now here. Peppy is free. Do we even know if Bill is still loyal to Beriul?"

"Bill has been a good, if not a best friend to Fox ever since the Academy. I doubt he'd turn on him." Falco stopped suddenly. "Then again, so was Slippy."

"So, let's assume Bill has gone AWAL on Beriul." Tyronos unfolded his arms. "That would make him down Krystal, you, and Bill. Three of his strongest. All he has left is Slippy and Amanda."

"I don't think Amanda will stick to this much longer." Katt stated. "She's not really into violence, plus it was Fox that had to approve her to be on the team."

"You're forgetting one key fact here." Tyronos shook his head. "Amanda loves Slippy. Even if she didn't want to hurt anyone, she'll follow him to the end. Love makes us very narrow minded. If Falco had have been the one hell bent on killing Fox for Beriul, and you had the choice between the one you love and your friend. Wouldn't you chose Falco?" He watched Katt nod after a minute of thought. "I was the same way when Zarah was alive. Keeping her save quickly became a habit for me, and that ended up badly. I had her blood on my hands once everything was said and done."

"So we've got to stop not only Beriul, but Slippy and Amanda as well." Falco sighed, punching the nearby wall. "Fucking hell."

"I never wanted this to happen, and maybe there is a way for us to just defeat Beriul. But like I said to Katt on our way here, this is only going to get worse." Tyronos shrugged and continued his way to the bridge. Falco and Katt following behind him. "On a lighter note. We've bought some time by getting here without you being locked away."

Falco looked down at Katt. "What'd he mean by that?" Katt just giggled and followed the gray vulpine, pulling the confused avian behind her.

* * *

"You guys should be able to see the rendezvous point now." Bill checked his own radar, the yellow blip showed them at less than a click from the base.

"Roger that." Krystal pointed to the blip on the radar. Then looked outside the canopy. "I think I see an outline of the Fichina base."

"Got'cha. Your arwings have been moved inside, so I'll have to give you emergency clearance so Beriul won't be able to check the records." Bill replied. For the remainder of the trip no one spoke. The tension, though not as heavy as before, was still apparent. Once they parked the Landmasters in the hanger both Fox and Krystal moved quickly to their Arwings. "I don't blame you for wanting to leave so quickly."

"It's not that we want to Bill." Krystal checked over her ship, finding nothing amiss with it. "We just have to hurry and get back to the Great Fox."

"I understand." Bill waved at the two of them before turning to leave.

"Bill!" Fox called at his old friend. "I'm glad I can trust you. If Beriul calls, tell him that I'm coming for him." Bill nodded, waving again without looking back.

"You understand that we aren't going anywhere near that cold hearted little fuck if I can help it." Krystal stated as she climbed into her Arwing. Fox followed suit while laughing.

"It's always enlightening to her you curse. Very poetic." He continued laughing as they got the clearance to launch.

"Once we get back to the Great Fox, I'll show you how enlightening I can be." Krystal whispered seductively.

"Don't threaten me with a good time." Fox grinned. "I'm just happy to be back on our way home."

'_Maybe, one day soon, we can have a real home.'_ Krystal thought. She smiled at her fiancé, and followed him off Fichina and back towards the Great Fox.

Pepper sat beside Peppy, their meeting finally finished. "But I thought..." Peppy started but was cut off by Pepper.

"You honestly thought Jack was in control of what was happening?" Pepper sighed. "Peppy, I told you years ago when James was still alive that he stole my spotlight. But I never let that get to me. I promised the same thing to him that you did. Protect Fox."

"So, what do we do now?" Peppy asked.

"Simple. We wait."

* * *

**Now** then, we've got Jack meeting up with Pepper/Peppy, Fox/Krys going back to the Great Fox, no word from Slippy or Amanda, and Ty,Katt and Falco sitting in the Bridge... Next chapter should be very interesting indeed.

H-T


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter** 13 of Corruption! People are finally starting to meet up.. how's this going to end up? Read on!

* * *

"Two more vessels approaching." Rob announced. The three people occupying the bridge of the Great Fox looked up at the display. "Classified as Arwings. Scanners indicate both Fox McCloud and Krystal are heading for the ship."

"Alright!" Tyronos cheered, breathing a sigh of relief. "This is great news!"

"Until Fox comes up here." Falco stared at the monitor. He knew Fox would want answers, if Krystal had told him who was behind it Falco would be the first person he'd want to speak with. "He's going to come in here accusing me of backstabbing him."

"Technically you did." Tyronos stated, Falco glared at the grey fox. "And that isn't going to help you either."

Katt patted Falco's shoulder, giving him a warm smile as well. "All you need to do is explain the situation to Fox. He isn't one to hold a grudge against you, plus he's quite understanding."

"Yeah but." Falco placed his hand on Katt's. "I was willing to go through with his plan."

"Because of love." Tyronos said flatly. "I bet if you put Fox in your shoes he'd understand why you went along with this."

"I guess." Falco stretched his arms, praying he wouldn't have to pry a agitated Fox off of him.

"Rob how long until they dock?" Katt asked, but Rob gave no reply. He had gone back into his offline mode. Katt growled, kicking at Rob. "We should let Pepper know we're here. Maybe he'll lift the restriction off Rob."

"Doubtful." Falco got up and headed for the game room. "Slip and I tried to reboot him earlier. We didn't get very far. Then Pepper popped up and told us that Fox wouldn't like us tampering with his ship."

"Says the guy that tampered with his ship." Tyronos muttered. "Regardless of what has happened then, we need to focus on the now. Fox and Krystal are likely going to want to go back to Corneria to meet Jack in person."

"Is that good for us or bad?" Katt asked as she watched the doors close behind Falco.

"I'm not sure." Tyronos responded. "But I do know that I really shouldn't be on the bridge alone when Fox arrives. It'd be more harm than good."

"Right." Katt chuckled and she led the fox towards the game room. Hoping the reunion of almost the full team wouldn't be short lived.

* * *

"Seems quiet on the ship." Fox looked over at Krystal in her Arwing. Both ships speeding to their home. "Think anyone had the guts to stay on board?"

"Maybe." Krystal replied, stretching out her powers to feel for thoughts on the Great Fox. "I sense three different minds on board. Two I recognize, but one is different. Not hostile, but still different."

"Are you sure it isn't hostile? For all we know the entire crew is at the hanger with blasters drawn!" Fox growled, ready to return to Fichina if it meant staying alive.

"Fox, I am the telepath here. No one on board wants you dead. They don't even seem to be near the hanger." Krystal giggled. Her laugh made Fox feel a little more at ease, but it still didn't make him feel secure. He knew that all his members were skilled at either hand to hand combat or with weapons. Going into the Great Fox felt more like a death trap than reprieve. "Fox please, stop worrying! If there was anything on that ship that would endanger us even in the slightest I would sense it."

"I trust you Krys. I just don't know who else I can trust. Bill had to prove it to me a few times before I felt save enough. How long will it take the others?"

Krystal sighed. She knew that Fox wouldn't be happy returning to a ship with teammates on it. Though she knew in her mind that Falco and Katt were on board. The other presence was as she said. Different but not hostile. It was hard for her to break into his mind, she seemed to get pushed out of his head before she could even get near it.

As they landed in the hanger Fox noticed an additional Arwing. Even with two missing, the hanger seemed full. He opened his canopy and jumped out of his craft, Krystal following suit. They walked towards the bridge, Fox's hand enveloping Krystal's as they got closer and closer to it. "This is too quiet." Fox looked around. He had expected a welcome by now, his hand poised over his blaster.

"Fox, they're in the game room. It seems Falco and Katt are on board. With someone else. I can't sense Slippy or Amanda's minds. They must have took off somewhere."

"Why is Rob in standby?" Fox asked walking up to the stationary robot. "Rob, report."

Rob seemed to spring to life. Many of the offline programs turning back on at the sound of his owner's voice. "Rob sixty-four reporting. Commander in charge, Fox McCloud. Restoration program complete. Now running scheduled activities."

Fox and Krystal stared at the robot. They looked at each other, shrugging at the same time. "Let's go to the game room. Maybe they've got some answers." They walked in silence towards the game room. Hearing three voices get louder and louder. They all seemed to be laughing, it wasn't evil laughter, but genuine laughter. As Fox opened the door the three occupants looked over at their expected guests.

"McCloud."

"Foxie!"

"Fox! Krystal! Thank goodness!"

As the friends came together, the game forgotten for now, Fox could feel his instincts going into overdrive. "Falco, Katt." Fox looked over at the third vulpine of the group. "And you are."

"Tyronos. Call-sign 'Hopeless', you're right to be alerted by my presence here, but I can assure you I am friend, not foe." Tyronos showed Fox his empty hands as a gesture of good faith. "We've been waiting for you McCloud." Fox went to grab his blaster again. "Falco tells me that you're the best at this game."

The group slowly moved towards the entertainment system. Fox released his white knuckle grip on his blaster and sat down beside Krystal on the love seat. "So, um..."

Falco pulled back from his controller, deciding to get the worst part over with before they could work on rebuilding trust. "Fox... I..."

"Falco followed Beriul's plans because he was blackmailed. Jack had told him I was imprisoned by his guards." Katt stated. Fox looked over at Krystal who nodded. "Fox, we all know that your trust is shattered. But I want to promise you everyone here is on your side."

"I can't detect lies Fox. She's telling the truth." Krystal smiled hugging Fox. "I told you that there was nothing to worry about."

Fox smiled with her. He knew that his team couldn't really go through his Beriul's plans. "What's a leader without a team?"

* * *

Slippy stood over and unconscious Lucy. His stun gun had done the trick alright. Lucy was out cold. "Was that much force really necessary Slippy?" Amanda yelled. The toad looked back at his fiancé, grinning.

"I'd say so. Lucy would have gotten away." Slippy holstered his weapon, grabbing Lucy by the feet. "Help me out here Hun?" Amanda walked over and assisted Slippy, holding Lucy's head gently. Even if she knew in her mind that this was wrong, she knew in her heart that Slippy would come around.

"We sticking with our plan? Or should we check up on Falco?" Amanda asked as they hurried towards their Arwings.

"Send a coded message to Beriul. Let him know we've got the bargaining chip. I'll try and get in contact with the Great Fox, and see if Falco is still of use to us." Amanda nodded at Slippy before helping him put Lucy in her Arwing.

"Do you think we'll ever be allowed back in Corneria if this all goes bad?" Amanda watched her ship's lines turn green, following Slippy toward Corneria.

"If everything goes bad?" Slippy repeated, scoffing at the thought. "Then we're both dead. If Fox somehow manages to find us."

"I was afraid of that." Amanda muttered. She looked at Lucy and mouthed an apology. She knew that this wasn't right, but she wasn't going to let Slippy do this alone.

* * *

"Sir, there are a lot of units approaching. We believe it's Beriul's entourage."

"Good." Pepper grinned. "It seems things are getting somewhere. Rob has been re-activated by Fox. Which means he's on the Great Fox once again. Maybe I should let Jack know this." Pepper chuckled, looking over at Peppy. "It seems the Star Fox team has survived."

"But for how long?" Peppy asked. "If you tell Beriul what happened he'll send the everything he's got at them!"

"Ah, but that is under your command is it not?" Pepper watched the realization kick in. "Yes, he may have had a replica send Fox on a suicide mission. But for such an order to go through and him to send the entire Cornerian Army at Star Fox, he'll need written consent. Your written consent."

"And he knows that I'll never sign anything like that." Peppy smiled. Jack had a lot of resources but he couldn't forge an electronic signature.

"But, once he knows that he'll look for something, anything to get it." Pepper watched more guards surround his house. "I fear for your daughter. I had hoped she wouldn't get caught up in this."

"Lucy is safe." Peppy felt a tap on his shoulder, and knew it was time for him to leave. "I'll send a message to Lucy, let her know what's going on." Pepper nodded at him and looked forward. Jack was almost at his door. He knew what was going to happen, having dealt with Jack's type before.

"I just hope we're not too late to fix this."

* * *

**Seems** as though things are heating up! Star Fox is now capable of defending itself again. Pepper and Beriul are moments away from their meeting. Little do they know that Lucy has already been captured. So how will things turn out? Stay tuned.

H-T


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14!** Enjoy!

* * *

"Slippy to Beriul." Slippy growled at the comm in his Arwing. "So help me, if we have to try this one more time..." Amanda sighed as she watched Jackie's face appear on her display screen.

"Hello you two. Mr. Beriul is out on business at the moment. He wants me to forward your message to him." Jackie looked like she hadn't slept in a week. Her hair was a mess, and you could almost see stress lines on the young receptionist.

"Jackie... you've looked, um... better." Amanda watched Jackie rub her temples.

"Look, were is he?" Slippy snapped. "Whatever, tell Beriul that we've got Lucy."

"Right." Jackie muttered. "Look it's fucking swamped here. I've got a million things to do, so if that's everything, good bye." With that Jackie's face disappeared from their screens. Amanda looked over to Slippy as they hurried towards Corneria.

"Lucy? Lucy this is your Father." Amanda nearly jumped out of her Arwing at the sound of Peppy's voice. "Ok, second ring... That means you're in class. Alright."

'_I wouldn't say in class.'_ Amanda thought. He concentrated on flying as Peppy continued his message.

"Lucy. You need to know something. Our current president Jack Beriul kept me hostage for a few days. His plan was to use me to begin destroying Star Fox from the inside out. For the smallest of things. Anyway, Pepper and some friends busted me out. Now Jack is going to try to get me to sign some order to launch a full frontal assault on Star Fox. He's going to use everything he can to get me to sign that. I need you to contact me as soon as you can. Please, stay safe."

Amanda frowned as the message ended. She knew she should tell Slippy what happened. At the same time however, she knew she could keep it a secret. It pained her to have to hide something from her love. In her mind she knew he had changed for the worse since their dealings with Jack. In her heart however, she knew she could turn him back. '_Maybe I can fix this.'_ Without as much as a second thought Amanda dialled Peppy's comm, ready for whatever was going to happen.

"Lucy?" Peppy answered.

"No, it's Amanda. We've got her Peppy, and we're working for Beriul."

* * *

"So, I know basically everyone here except for you." Fox said as he sat down on the couch beside Tyronos. "And from what I hear, the less I know the better."

"Well, I used to say something like that." Tyronos grinned. "I'd explain what I mean by that, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Hmm, somehow I believe that." Fox patted Tyronos on the shoulder, gripping it slightly. "Look, I'm not normally a paranoid person, but I have to know. Can I trust you?"

"Fox, you don't deserve the pain you're going through. One man's wish shouldn't shatter a team. I'm always sent to fix things. I'm here to help with your problem. You can trust me, and you can have Krystal read every thought in my head if you need to. But for your sanity, stop placing mistrust on everyone." Tyronos mimicked Fox's grip. "If things went my way, you'd already be back to normal. None of this would have happened."

"Yo Ty, I thought I said to stop blaming yourself!" Katt yelled at the two vulpine. Tyronos looked back at Katt, shaking his head. "Get a game going or something, we've got some time to kill before we get to Corneria."

"I still don't like it." Krystal said more to herself. She moved to sit across from Fox. "I feel like we should be getting as far away from Beriul as possible."

"Krys..." Fox started, finally removing his grip from Tyronos.

"I think she's right." Tyronos crossed his arms and relaxed into the couch. "But I've also seen Beriul before, and believe me his bark is worse than his bite."

"Even if Beriul could hurt him." Krystal continued. "I still don't think going to Corneria is a wise plan."

"Hey." Fox whispered, motioning for her to sit on his lap. Krystal sighed and did as he asked, nuzzling herself into his chest. "We've got the team back now. Well most of it, but we can take care of things now."

"Promise her you won't go into the fight unless we need you." Tyronos looked over at the couple. "She's worried about you Fox, for your safety. Much like you were when that incident occurred. So when the time comes to confront them, just be sure to watch the battle from here unless we call for you."

Fox looked over at Tyronos, wondering how he knew about Star Fox's temporary leave. He looked back at Krystal who only pleaded with him with her eyes. "Asking me to watch someone fight my battle is a lot to ask. I'll think about it ok?"

We've got a bit of time for you to think it over." Falco tapped Fox's shoulder. "C'mon, let's go for a walk." Fox helped Krystal up before following the Falcon out of the game room. They walked until Falco knew they were out of ear shot, and Krystal's telepathy.

"What's up?" Fox asked, breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen on them.

"Fox..." Falco started. "About, well everything that has happened with Beriul." Falco walked a little further ahead before turning back to his best friend. "I'm sorry man."

"You're sorry?" Fox laughed. "I don't really understand what has got my team against me, or so I thought. But from what Krystal told me, he has some serious blackmail on everyone."

"He threaten Katt's live Fox." Falco blurted. "I had a choice between her life and yours."

"Calm down Falco." Fox sighed. "I know the choice you had to make. If I was in your shoes and he had Krystal, I'd do anything."

"Heh... look at us, two battle harden mercenaries brought down because we've got women." Falco ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, but... I love my girl. I'm glad I could find someone in this line of business." Fox smiled.

"You'd need someone as crazy as her to keep you from being a total ass." Falco laughed. "She's a telepath, so you can't do shit without her knowing."

"Well, I don't have anything to hid from her. She's the crazy one anyway." Fox earned a playful hit for that. He was happy the he could trust Falco again. Now, they could pretend that nothing had happened. "Falco, you're like the brother I wish I had, but most of the time I'm glad we aren't related."

"Whatever man. C'mon, I got a game to kick your ass in." Falco grinned before racing towards the game room, Fox right behind him.

* * *

"I want every single part of this building covered! Do you hear me?" Jack yelled. An officer began shouting out commands. "Now, Pepper. Let's see what you've got planned."

"President Beriul?" An automated voice shouted. "Please proceed forward, Pepper is expecting you." As the voice stopped the front door opened. One lone guard stood at the doorway, waving Jack forward.

"Alright, we'll play it your way." Jack muttered, walking towards the guard. As he got to the door he was stopped.

"Sorry sir, everyone who enters here must be patted." The guard went about patting down Jack, removing a small blaster and a wire. "You have anything else you might be hiding sir?"

"Do you know who signs your paychecks?" Jack spat. "I've got nothing else, now take me to see Pepper. I want my General back."

"As you wish sir." The guard began leading the wolf towards the conference room. "Just before we get there sir. If Pepper finds any form of weapon on you, it will be taken as a threat, and we will defend him with our lives. That goes for your friends outside."

"I didn't bring any guards." Jack lied, hoping that this guy was just trying to fake him out.

"Right, and we don't have snipers lining them up either." The guard said opening the door for Jack. "Pepper, the president is here."

"Come in Jack. That will be all." The guard saluted him, closing the door after Jack had entered. "So, Mr. President."

"You got some fucking nerve Pepper." Jack snarled. "Where is Peppy?"

"Peppy who?" Pepper laughed, sliding a chair to Jack. "Sit down son, we've got some things to discuss."

"I'm not playing around." Jack growled.

"Neither am I." Pepper matched his growl, both of them locked eyes. "Now sit down."Jack sat down, his gaze never leaving Pepper's. "You've got a lot of nerve Jack. Trying to send the Cornerian Army after Lylat's saviors."

"Fuck them." Jack crossed his arms. "Star Fox is just a bunch of hired guns. They get away with murder, and get paid well to do it!"

"They've saved Corneria and Lylat more times than you have years of political experience." Pepper yelled. "You want don't want Star Fox out of the picture. Just Fox McCloud himself. Tricking his team into betraying him."

Jack gasped. '_How did he know that? Peppy must have told him.'_

"Surprised?" Pepper laughed. "You think I'd simply let some kid become President and not keep tabs on him. My guard easily cracked through your firewalls. I've heard almost ever bad thing you've said about Star Fox. But not near as bad as the stuff you say about Fox himself."

"You're lying." Jack smiled. "My server is much more secure than that."

"You sure about that? Maybe you've got a mole in your team." Pepper stood up walking closer to Jack. "Now hear me out. I'll make all this go away. Your plan, Your Presidency, if you push this. But if you tell me right now that you'll stop this, end your little vengeance and I'll make sure Fox doesn't come back to tear you apart."

"If you think your words intimidate me." Jack laughed. "You're more full of yourself then I thought. Your and old dog, I'd hoped you would learn your place by now. My guards surround your entire home. I can have you forgotten, and it will be like you never existed."

"I've got snipers on your guards." Pepper knew that this was turning for the worse, and had to choose his words wisely.

"They aren't to stop me in time." Jack grabbed his concealed blaster and aiming it at Pepper's head.

"Go right ahead. What's that going to do for you? More innocent blood on your hands? I'm just an old dog remember? What harm can I possibly do to you?"

Jack chuckled, charging the blast. "Where's Peppy?"

"Gone." Pepper sighed. "You could almost say he was never here."

"Then what good are you?" Jack began to laugh, slowly releasing the trigger.

"WAIT!" Jack looked up at the voice, instantly powering off his weapon. He heard Pepper let out a defeated sigh. "Look, I don't think he needs to die. It's me you want to speak to."

"No, I didn't come here to speak with you, I came here to get you back in your office and sign an order to send everything we have at the Great Fox." Jack stated matter-of-factly.

"Where is she?" Peppy yelled, noticing Jack's confused look. "Where is my daughter? Where is Lucy?"

"Lucy? Still teaching somewhere. I haven't kidnapped her yet." Jack yelled back.

"I know you got her somewhere! I'll do anything to get her back!" Peppy ran toward Jack, begging at his feet. "Please."

"Anything?" Jack grinned, looking up at Pepper. "Guess I don't need you anymore. Me and my General will be seeing you."

'_I hope you were right about this Amanda.'_ Peppy thought as he followed Jack out of the conference room. He looked back at Pepper once, who simply nodded at him.

* * *

**-1 hour later; Great Fox-**

"Guys, we're getting a message from Peppy!" Fox said over the PA system. Within a few minutes everyone had gotten up to the bridge.

"What's up?" FAlco asked, Fox patched Peppy through. Waiting until Peppy came up on their display.

"Star Fox. It is with great sadness that I issue this order." Peppy took a shaky breath. "As ordered by President Beriul, Star Fox is under arrest, for crimes against the system, and Corneria. The entire Cornerian fleet is coming to escort you back to Corneria where you will be arrested. Beriul has requested and old Military punishment, that you will all be subject to."

"Peppy?" Krystal whispered.

"What the fuck?" Katt yelled. "You can't be serious!"

"I knew things were going to good." Tyronos growled as he pulled at his hair.

"Pep..." Fox couldn't believe the words coming from his father-figure. The one person he knew he could trust, had just ordered his death.

"I am sorry."

* * *

**The** tension is sure rising! What will happen next? Stay tuned!

H-T


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 is here! YAY!

* * *

**

"What do we do? What do we do?" Falco yelled. He never thought this would happen, Beriul never said anything about bringing the entire Cornerian fleet.

"It's clear Jack has gotten desperate." Tyronos stated calmly. On the inside he knew that things had gone bad, and he wasn't sure if any of them would make it out of this. "Or else we'd be flying there by ourselves."

"Gotten desperate?" Katt snapped. "Gotten? Ty, we were there. We took Peppy out of that building and got him to safety! Now he's signed our death warrants! Desperate, fuck that. Peppy's betrayed us!"

"We can't jump to conclusions." Krystal left Fox's side to go stand with the others. "There has to be something that would make Peppy sign this. I sense get sadness and regret coming from him. This wasn't done intentionally." The others seemed to think about what she had said.

"If Peppy didn't do it intentionally, that must mean Jack has something he's holding against Peppy." Tyronos sighed. "Any ideas?"

"Lucy." Fox whispered. Every looked over to the vulpine, he hadn't moved since Peppy gave his message. "Where are Slippy and Amanda?"

Falco folded his arms, returning to his cocky demeanor. "They jumped ship a few hours before Katt and Ty got here. I haven't seen them since. They said Beriul wanted them to capture Lucy."

"Fox... we have to treat them as hostile." Tyronos moved closer to the vulpine. "But I guess you already knew that."

Fox nodded. "Since Slippy told me that he was the most innocent person on this team. Maybe he's right. Krystal sensed he was hiding something. I guess I just wanted to believe he was still on our side." Fox felt two hands pat his shoulders. He looked up to see both Krystal and Falco.

"So, what do we do?" Falco asked, helping Fox to his feet. "You are the captain here."

"Well, I know a hopeless situation when I see one." Fox turned to see Tyronos chuckling.

"Those are my specialty. But this is your call, not mine. This has gone past my knowledge." Tyronos smiled at Fox. Fox returned it with a grin. He knew that fighting the Cornerian Army, no matter how bad they seemed to be, would be a death wish. They were outnumbered, to say the least.

"Even if we where to flee. They'd cut us off from any and all resources. Fighting them would leave us with fourty military class cruisers. It'd be like flying into hell." Fox shook his head. "No, I think we'll have to surrender."

"What?" Falco growled. "We can take them!" Fox chuckled at his friend.

"No very likely." Fox patted the avian's shoulder. "Besides if it's me Beriul really wants, then I'll see if he'll let you guys go."

"No!" Krystal shouted, running to hug Fox. "No, you can't."

"Fox." Katt sighed. "Don't do that. We're in this together." Falco nodded.

"Enough." Tyronos walked to Fox, staring at him hard. "Look, I'm not supposed to tell you guys this, but this time tear is already so messed up I could care less what happens." Tyronos took a deep breath. "I was sent here to save you Fox. You are not going to die, not yet. I have to make sure of it."

"You've been put through a.. what did you call it, time tear?" Fox watch Tyronos nod. "And you're supposed to save me?"

"I know how weird it sounds. But you're going to have to trust me on this. Now tell me, have you had any visions or dreams that show you or someone you love dying?"

Fox gasped. "How did-"

"What happened in the dream?" Tyronos interrupted him. "Don't ask me how I know, cause I'm breaking a lot of rules right now."

"The first dream, I was tied up. It was blurry but I heard someone yelling to a firing squad. I was at some trial, or one that ended." Fox struggled to get the memory. "I was shot by at least four people. One other was off to the side, I think they were ordering the squad."

"Shit." Tyronos swore. "That means..." Tyronos quickly ran out of the bridge, heading for his Arwing. After a few minutes he heard the rest of the crew following him. With a new found urgency, Tyronos opened his canopy and began digging through his travel supplies. "It's gotta be here. C'mon..." Tyronos heard the rest of the group finally make it to his ship.

"What are you looking for?" Krystal shouted, only able to see Tyronos' legs and feet. "Ty?"

"Got it!" Tyronos yelled, pulling himself out of his Arwing and towards the group. "Look I'm going to get in enough crap as it is. I can only show this to Fox."

"Ok..." Falco looked at Tyronos suspiciously. "Any funny business and you'll be sent back to where ever you came from in parts got it?"

"Falco!" Katt scolded him, pulling the avain away from the group. "We'll go back to the bridge. If any contact is made, we'll let you know."

"Krystal." Fox looked over at his fiance, noticing how sad she looked. He quickly pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back affectionately. "It'll be a few minutes. I'll be fine."

"I know, I just wish we had a better alternative. I don't want to lose you." Krystal felt tears building in her eyes.

"You wont lose him Krystal." Tyronos folded his arms, giving the vixen a smile. "I promise you. I'll defend him with my life." Krystal let go of Fox and nodded, making her way to the bridge as well.

"Now, what do you have to show me." Fox asked. Tyronos shoved a small object into his hands. "What..."

"You've used this before Fox. This will help. I can't tell you what it does, or when to use it. I've done all I can for you. When the time comes, I'm ready to die so that you can live."

"Why are you helping me? Honestly?" Fox watched as Tyronos closed his canopy and came back down.

"I owe it to you."

* * *

Amanda lowered her Arwing, landing skillfully in the hanger. Slippy had already landed and was waiting on the wing of his ship. Once she landed Amanda opened her canopy, pulling Lucy with her as she jumped out of her ship. "I thought Beriul would be here waiting for us."

"Seems he had business. Jackie told me that we should bring Lucy to the General's room." Slippy took Lucy from Amanda and made his way out of the hangar. "Should be a drive waiting for us." As soon as Slippy said that they saw a person waving at them. Slippy picked up the pace as they headed for their driver. "You know where to go?" The driver nodded, taking Lucy from Slippy.

"Hop in the back." The driver instructed. Amanda looked up, surprised to see another female working for Beriul. Who ever it was clearly didn't want anyone knowing how she was, as she was wearing a helmet over her face. Amanda quickly shook the thought out of her head as she got in the back of the car.

**-30 Minutes Later-**

Slippy and Amanda exited the car, the driver soon after. The three of them walked briskly into the government building. The guards looked to be on high alert, all of them had there weapons drawn. All of them looked at the small group that headed for the elevator. "Looks like someone had a shoot out here." Amanda noticed the many blaster holes and burn marks around the elevator. Once the group was in, Slippy pressed the button to lead them to the floor Peppy's office was on.

"I'll never understand why Peppy was forced to move to the government building. He should have stayed in the Military HQ." Slippy sighed as the door opened, leading the group to Peppy's room.

'_If he had have stayed there, this might not have happened.'_ Amanda thought. She noticed that the driver had slowed down, now walking behind the two toads instead of beside them. Her thoughts were interrupted as she found herself at Peppy's door. '_Let's hope things are still going as planned.'_

The door opened before Slippy had a chance to scan his hand. Slippy and Amanda looked at each other before making their way into the room. "That's quite far enough." Their heads snapped up to see Peppy sitting at his desk. "Release them of their burden." Lucy was taken from them by their driver, who sat her down in a chair in front of Peppy. "Slippy Toad. Never thought I'd be displeased to see you." Peppy looked from the green toad to the pink one. "Amanda."

"Beriul said we should deliver Lucy to you. Care to explain why?" Slippy folded his arms, staring hard at his old friend.

"Certainly. But first, I think we should all have a seat." Peppy grinned. "Guards! Tie them in, this could be a while." Slippy and Amanda gasped as they were grabbed from behind, and quickly cuffed. "Would you remove their firearms?" Peppy asked the driver.

The driver removed her helmet, grinning at Peppy. "Yes sir."

"Fara?" Slippy yelled. "But I thought that you died during the Lylat Wars!" Fara laughed at Slippy as she patted down Amanda.

"No weapons? Good girl." Amanda looked away as she was led to a seat in front of Peppy. "Well, well, well. Slippy I didn't think you'd have a blaster. Grenades, maybe even a wrench I could understand." Slippy tried to move but was held firmly by the guard behind him.

"You'll wish you died." Slippy yelled. "You know Fox found some new girl to fuck right?"

"Yup, and I wish him all the best. I found someone else too. He's a bit under the weather right now, but I hear everyone in Fichina is." Fara tossed the blaster to an unoccupied corner of the room. Before motioning to the guard to lead him to Peppy.

"Bill?" Slippy whispered. "That means." He felt himself being forced to sit, and the bindings getting tighter as they were attached to his chair.

"Means what?" Peppy asked, pouring himself a drink of brandy. "That you two are the only ones left loyal to Beriul?"

"You've got thirty minutes until the guards switch up General." Fara reported, she grabbed a glass off of Peppy's desk and filled it with water. "I'll give this to Lucy when she wakes up."

"Thanks." Peppy took a sip of his drink, staring hard at his ex-team member. " For now though, we've got some things to discuss. Don't we?" Slippy glared at Peppy, knowing that he'd now have to face up to his actions.

* * *

"Where the hell are those two?" Jack yelled, pressing the button to call his receptionist. "Jackie! When did those two tadpoles report?"

"About thirty minutes after you left." Jackie replied. "Just like the last time you asked me."

"Don't back talk me woman! You want to lose your job?" Jack roared. He turned off his link with Jackie and slammed his fists onto his desk. Soon after that his phone rang. "WHAT?"

"Try not to lose your temper." Jack growled at the familiar voice. "What the hell do you want now Pepper?"

Pepper chuckled. "Just to let you know. This is far from over. Good luck finding your two allies."

"I should have killed you when you had the chance." Jack spat.

"Yup. Too bad, looks like this old dog lives for another day. You've got thirty minutes Jack. Best of luck."

"DAMN IT!" Jack yelled throwing everything off his desk, and storming out of his office. "I want every single person not working to come in and find those two!" Jack ordered Jackie as he walked quickly towards Peppy's room. "Far from over, who does he think he is? I'm in control here. You!" He pointed to one of his elite guards. "Get everyone gathered into the large converence room, I'm going to find out who's been feeding information to that old hound!"

"Yes sir!"

"And someone find out why Grey hasn't reported in yet!"

* * *

Bill shivered, he wasn't cold, but something made a tingle in his spine. "Sir?" Bill looked over at his officer who offered him a cup of coffee. Bill took it, thanking the officer and waving him off. It had been a few minutes since he was last contacted. Fara had a new mission and couldn't tell him what it was about. Bill had a feeling that it involved Star Fox, and prayed that he'd see her again.

"Someone from Beriul's office is hailing us sir."

Bill turned to face the screen. "Go ahead." The screen showed Jackie, working at her desk. "Mr. Grey, it seems you haven't made a report in some time."

"Jackie, I thought Beriul handled all of our reports." Bill smiled, that meant Jack was out of the office. "Tell me, did Mr. President get called out of the office?"

"You could say that." Jackie grumbled. "And pulled in his entire staff. He thinks that there is a mole or something." Jackie laughed. "Can you think of anyone who would be stupid enough to turn rogue on Coneria's president?"

Bill laughed with her. "Anyone who did would have to have some serious issues with him. Just let him know that things on my end are completely FUBAR. Sorry."

"Completely FUBAR. OK, I'll be sure to pass on the wonderful news." Jackie's sarcasm was notably thick as she cut the link with Bill.

"Well, that went rather well."

* * *

**FARA? What?** Peppy's now got Slippy and Amanda hostage against Beriul. What did Ty give Fox? Why is he so sure it'll work? Will these questions ever stop?

H-T


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **of Corruption! Only took me a month. -grumble grumble-

* * *

Tyronos sighed as he looked outside into space. The Cornerian Military would be on them at any moment. The remaining crew on the ship either didn't care, or simply wanted to forget what was about to happen. With a flick of his lighter, Tyronos began his old habit. It wasn't something he did too often anymore, but he felt he would need it. He exhaled, watching the smoke wave to him before vanishing. "Maybe the bridge wasn't the best place to light this." He muttered before taking another hit.

"Vessel attempting to contact Great Fox, shall I patch them through?" Rob's monotone voice blared, causing the vulpine to cough in surprise. He had forgotten that Rob was back on-line.

"Let them wait a few minutes. I think Star Fox deserves that." Tyronos coughed a few more times before sitting down in Fox's chair. He tapped the ash, watching it fall to the floor. "Should have got my ashtray."

"You know I don't think Fox would like you doing that in his chair." Tyronos snapped his head back to see Krystal standing near the doors. She walked towards him, crossing her arms as she reached him. "This your way of relaxing?"

"In a sense." Tyronos replied, putting out his addiction, and placing it in a bag. He put the bag in one of his pockets before continuing his stare into space. "I figured if everyone else is relaxing, I might as well too."

"Fox isn't relaxed." Krystal stated. Tyronos grinned. "What?"

"I didn't expect him too. He's thinking of a way to get back into this fight. It's in his blood. As far as I know James was the same way. Always willing to put himself in the line of fire for friends, or for what he feels is right." Tyronos stood up looking at Krystal. "He's lucky to have you. If you weren't with him every step of the way, Fox wouldn't have made it here."

"But I had help. Everyone else Beriul blackmailed turned on him too." Krystal turned away from the grey vulpine. "Except Slippy and Amanda."

"Still. You are the reason he made it here. It never was certain that anyone would go against Beriul. No one but you." Tyronos looked back towards space, noticing that the military was trying to contact again. "I have said that love was a weakness. It blinds us, it consumes us. In many ways love is a useless emotion to a mercenary. But, in a way it's a power beyond comprehension."

"Are you sure we can keep Fox out of this?" Krystal whispered, lowering her head. "I don't think we can."

"He's got every right to be there. Jack hasn't made an attack just on his team, but against you, and Fox as well. This is personal. I told him to promise you in the common room so that he'd be forced to think it over. The only real person's opinion he cares about is yours." Tyronos looked over at Rob before continuing. "Go and tell him, it's his decision. I can promise you Krystal, that I will protect him with my life. The Star Fox team has been like a family to me in my travels. I owe this team a lot."

"I still think it's weird that you've lived this before." Krystal shook her head and left, heading towards her fiance. Tyronos sat back down in Fox's chair, breathing a sigh of relief. Krystal proved to be the hardest to confront. She was almost as over protective as Fox was.

"Rob, patch the military through, they've waiting long enough." Tyronos ordered, he closed his eyes and waited.

"Star Fox! By order of General Peppy Hare you are all placed under arrest for conspiracy, and treason. You are to power down your weapons and give remote control access to your steering to us at once!"

"You remind me of someone who had a big gun once. He had a short leash too." Tyronos chuckled at the memory, the kid now being displayed in front of him looked identical to the one that question him at the beginning of the Apariod War. "Would you mind repeating that, I don't think everyone heard you." Tyronos tapped a command into Fox's open laptop, forcing the audio to be played on the PA system on the Great Fox.

"Fine. This is Cornerian Military Juggernaut Sword. This message is for all of Star Fox! By order of General Peppy Hare you are all placed under arrest for conspiracy, and treason. You are to power down your weapons and give remote control access to your steering to us at once!"

* * *

Fox looked up at the sound of the voice. "So, they're here." With a look of determination on his face Fox got up off his bed and out of the room. He wanted to see who got the unfortunate job of hailing Star Fox. "By the sounds of him, this guy is either new, or nervous." Fox kept walking towards the bridge, nearly running into Krystal as he turned a corner. "Krys..."

"Fox... I know Ty asked you to promise me you wouldn't go into battle." Krystal pulled him into a hug. "But, this is your choice now." With a quick kiss Krystal left him to continue his walk to the bridge.

'_My choice now huh?' _Fox scoffed. '_I can't let Beriul get away with blackmailing my team, or Krystal. That cocky son of a bitch is going to get taken down.'_

"Don't worry your tiny little mind over it." Tyronos laughed, pacing back and forth on the camera. "By now Fox McCloud is on his way here. Are you sure you have the ability to arrest Lylat's greatest hero?"

"Hero or not. Treason is a crime punishable by death. We will carry out our General's orders!" Came the snappy reply. Tyronos looked over at Fox, waving him over. As Fox came into view the young officer gulped.

"This is Fox McCloud. I speak for Star Fox when I say we will come quietly." Fox glared at the officer. "But if anyone so much as looks at us the wrong way, we will go hostile."

"It seems President Beriul was correct. Your decent into madness has gone beyond repair." The screen went blank as Fox looked at the ground.

"Let the other know Tyronos. This is a full surrender, until otherwise provoked." Tyronos nodded and left Fox alone in the bridge. Fox sat down in his chair, holding his head in his hands. This was were it going to get worse before it got better, _**if **_ it gets better.

* * *

Peppy looked down at Slippy, hate noticeably in his eyes. "So, I guess that makes two teammates who have betrayed me." Slippy looked away from Peppy. "As I recall this started before I left the team to take this job."

"Not that it took you long to leave." Slippy moved his bindings around, in a failed attempt to loosen them. "Once old, frail General Pepper asked you packed up and left."

"My choice was mine Slippy." Peppy sipped at his brandy some more. "As was yours."

"What? That I chose to help Beriul instead of my so called friend?" Slippy growled. "Fox hasn't cared about me since Krystal came into his life. He hasn't cared for his team either. Why do you think we split up? Fox screwed things up for himself. Oh sure I acted nice when I helped him with the Anglars and I knew that once that was done, and the team was back together Fox would mend things with Krystal or destroy everything again. Either way, I was needed on Corneria. Beriul was having viral security issues. Once I overheard him cursing out Fox. I felt the same type of betrayel. So, I helped him out. A little more that Fox planned."

"Beriul got to you early it seems." Peppy pitied Slippy, the once proud son of Beltino now twisted and corrupt. "Don't turn into the next Andross."

"I am the most innocent person in this room." Slippy's voice got louder as he spoke. "I was the only one Beriul didn't have to blackmail, therefore, I look like the only bright light of Star Fox. Would you believe the addictions some of these guys had? We used to be a tight knit elite mercenary unit. Then things went to shit. Why? Because suddenly everyone fell in love, and grew a conscience. Even I did, but I know in my heart that we still could have been that team if Fox could have still been the leader he was in the Lylat War."

"Fox still is that person." Peppy sat down his glass, filling it again. "It's a shame you see differently."

"If your going to do something to me, do it quickly." Slippy stated, bowing his head. "I don't want to die a traitor's death. So I will say no more."

"It's a little late for that." Fara laughed. "You've already betrayed your captain. Why not just give us something to pin Jack with. After that, all this 'You betraying Star Fox' stuff can just go away!" Fara sat Lucy back up, trying to give her some more water.

"Amanda and I are loyal to Beriul." Slippy spat at Fara, trying to break his bonds again.

"Trying to break out of bindings you created?" Fara tisked at Slippy before moving towards Amanda. "Now, you... We both know you aren't loyal to that cretin. You're just loyal to Slippy."

"No, we both are loyal to Beriul." Amanda whimpered. Not looking into Fara's piercing eyes.

"Want to try to say that with a little more conviction, sweetie?" Fara looked back at Peppy. "Slippy wont talk, he's in too deep."

"But Amanda isn't." Peppy grabbed his glass and walked calmly over to the pink toad. "So tell us Amanda. What information do you have on Jack Beriul?"

"As much as I need. The less I know, the better. Besides you got your daughter back, what more do you want from me?" Slippy looked over at Amanda.

"You?"

"Amanda, your terms were simple. As long as you helped deliver Lucy I would let the two of you go." Peppy downed his drink, wiping his chin as he finished. "You have delivered Lucy, and you two will be let go. When the guards change shifts, both of you are free to go. But since we've got some time on our hands, I was just wondering if you wanted this mess to disappear."

"Don't listen to him Amanda." Slippy yelled. "Even if you did try to bargain with him. We promised Beriul our lives before his."

"Don't tell me like I forgotten that!" Amanda yelled back. She looked up at Fara. "I was the one that contacted him first." With that Amanda broke out of her bindings, putting a concealed knife to Fara's throat. Before she could breath twice however she was tossed over Fara's shoulder, landing hard on the floor. Amanda scurried to get back on her feet, running towards Slippy. Fara tackled her to the ground, attempting to get control of her hands. Amanda yelped as she fell down again, kicking at Fara, trying to get free of her grip. By this time Peppy had already gotten to Slippy, placing a blaster to his head.

"Amanda! Stop this now!" He ordered as Fara finally got a firm hold on Amanda. The pink toad looked up at Peppy, a tear in her eye. "Either you cooperate. Or the both of you will become more wanted than Star Wolf." The silence that fell on the four of them was nerve racking. The group slowly exchanged looks, the countdown had begun, and whoever cracked first would decide who lived through this.

* * *

"Listen up all of you!" Jack said over the microphone. "There has been a breach in security. Someone here has been feeding information to Retired General Pepper." A few murmurs could be heard in the packed meeting room. "I will be conducting interviews on each and every one of you with the help of my assistant Jackie. Anyone proven loyal to me can return home. Those not, however, will be question further, in a less than socially acceptable manner." Jack scanned the room to see if anyone squirmed at his threat. "Take a number. When it is called come into my office. I will decide what your fate is there."

"_Sir, It's too hot to continue my station. Permission to come home?"_

"Granted, get out of there. Meet back in my office for debrief." Pepper tapped his cigar onto an ashtray, smiling at the chaos he was about to unleash.

"_Copy that sir, Jackie out."

* * *

_

**Anyone **call Jackie being the mole? Oh snaps. I kinda feel like I went a bit off in some parts...

**H-T**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17! It's out FINALLY! I'm not dead! YAY!

* * *

**Falco stared hard at the ships surrounding the Great Fox. "This is one twisted Hero's Welcome. Peppy's got us arrested. Might as well sit back and let them kill us."

"Falco, though your opinion is welcome, shut up." Tyronos sighed, spinning in a chair. "They aren't going to do anything. Not until Beriul has the entire team locked up in a holding cell."

"Is that something you've seen before?" Katt asked. Her question forced Tyronos to stop spinning. His back to her as he responded.

"No. To be honest nothing has gone as it did before. This was never supposed to happen. For all I know, we could all be dead within hours." Tyronos looked at his feet. "And I will have failed for the last time."

The silence that fell on the team was nearly unbearable. They had been in near death situations before. But this one was different, this one was certain death. None of them even turned their heads as the two remaining teammates entered the room. Fox and Krystal instantly, who had been talking almost instantly went quiet. "This is how you want to spend your last free hours?" Fox asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"How would you have us spend it?" Falco snapped. "Dancing? Playing games, doing something except waiting for the end?"

"I thought I told you to shut up." Tyronos spun in his chair a final time before standing up. "Man, I shouldn't have gotten buzzed."

"We all should be relaxing. If sitting in silence waiting for something to happen is their way of relaxing, then we'll let them be." Krystal grabbed Fox's hand and went to lead him off the bridge.

"No, we're going to face this as a team." Fox pulled Krystal back. "We'll need to get a plan formed."

"A plan?" Katt shook her head. "No, we need a miracle. Beriul isn't going to give us up easily, and since we have the best trained mercenary's in the system here. That said, Beriul is more than likely going to have the entire Cornerian Army surrounding us twenty-four seven besides we-"

"I think we get the point Katt." Krystal muttered. "I see what you're saying though. Once we're in Corneria it's going to be hell getting out."

Tyronos looked up at Fox. "What about Star Wolf?" Everyone was immediately against the idea, causing the grey vulpine to throw up his hands and back away slowly. "Alright, Alright, I get it jeez. Sorry for trying!"

"Even if I was willing to call O'Donnell. He's been my rival since I started flying. There is no way he'd help, not after the latest bounty on Star Wolf was put in place because of me." Fox sat down in his chair, holding his head in his hands. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Start kicking ass the second we get off this ship?" Falco suggested, getting a few laughs for his efforts. "This is your call Fox. You are the captain."

"One hell of a captain I turned out to be." Fox mumbled, he felt Krystal's hand on his shoulder, his own hand instantly there to cover hers. "If they do hurt or threaten us, we will go hostile. Beriul is hopefully to stupid to understand that. If he somehow keeps his men in line until we get to whatever holding facility he's got set up for us... That's where things get tricky."

"There is literally thousands of buildings he could take us." Falco whined.

"There is... but." Katt grinned, looking over at Tyronos. "Ty and I, we've been in his Head Quarters. It's where he held Peppy. It's got to be where he's going to send us."

"So? What does that mean for us?" Falco grumbled, folding his arms.

"We've got people on the inside there, guards and spies, the whole shebang. Pepper's only got to say the word and we'll be free within days."

"Sounds like a great back up plan." Tyronos turned to face away from the group. "If you want to let yourself get placed in Jack's holding cell, then by all means go for it. I promised to save Fox's life, I can't break the rules to save everyone's." Tyronos looked back at the Star Fox team. "Someone on this team is going to die. That part has been set in stone. As to which one, well that depends. The people from my home planet were born to protect time's flow. Infinite possibilities from one single action." Tyronos looked to see that everyone was closer to him, nearly causing him to fall down in surprize. "Ok, I'll need to remind you not to do that."

"Someone is going to die." Fox whispered to himself. "Beriul."

"Attention, Star Fox team. We will be in Cornerian Airspace in fifteen minutes. We suggest you wait in the bridge until a team has been sent to escort you into custody."

"Whatever." Falco cut the link. "Let's get a real plan set then." The five of them walked towards the meeting room.

"Rob, prep the armory. I have a feeling we'll need lots of weapons." Tyronos said before the door closed. He smiled to himself. "A lot of weapons, and one hell of a lot of luck."

* * *

"Sir!" A female voice echoed in the empty hallway. The sounds of heels clicking against the ceramic titles was the only comfort to the young wolf. "Sir!" She called again.

"Yes Jackie?" Pepper responded, finally coming into view of the now off duty spy.

"Pepper, sir. I'm back!" Jackie laughed. "Jack Beriul hasn't noticed that I'm gone yet."

"Excellent." Pepper grinned, leading Jackie into his office. "Tell me, did you manage to hear anything about Star Fox while you left?"

Jackie shook her head. "No, but I do know that Peppy's office is on lock down for another five minutes. Apparently Amanda and Slippy never reported in. Well, I got their message that they got Lucy, but I haven't heard from them since."

"That's alright Jackie. Peppy's got back up in there." Pepper offered Jackie a glass of brandy, which she politly refused before sitting across from the old hound. "Fara Phoenix has come to aid us. She is an ex-Star Fox member."

"So she's about as trained as I am." Jackie giggled. "At least we wont have to worry about Peppy then."

"I'd be more concerned with what Peppy will do to Slippy. The truth hit Peppy hard, if Slippy manages to live through Peppy, then he'll have to deal with Fox and the remainder of his team."

"Amanda was the one who first contacted Jack. It didn't make sense at the time, I guess it still doesn't now." Jackie rubbed her forehead. "To be on the elite Star Fox team for as long as they have, and turn around and stab them in the back?"

"Everyone has their demons Jackie. Slippy's are no different, it saddens me to see yet another brilliant mind become corrupt. If he manages to escape Corneria, I fear he'll turn Aquas into the next Venom. Since his father has designed all of the planets defences, Slippy could easily gain control of the planet." Pepper sighed. "I pray we never see that day."

"Anything more for me today?" Jackie asked as she stood up. "If not, I'll retire for the night."

"By all means, you've certainly earned the rest." Pepper stood as she left. Once she left Pepper sat back down, attempting to contact Fox once again.

"Pepper?"

"Finally." Pepper responded, grinning at the reaction he got. "Greetings Star Fox. Katt, Ty, glad to see you've made it."

"Pepper? How'd you make it through? Doesn't Corneria block transmissions when escorting a ship?" Fox rubbed his eyes, still in shock as too who he was talking to.

"Well, yes they normally do. But when your father left you the Great Fox, Peppy had me install a heavy encrypted link through Rob so that we could contact you if such a thing like this was to happen. Mind you it was designed for if or when Venom capture the ship, not Corneria." Pepper laughed. "Anyway, Mr. McCloud, you seemed to have pissed off the wrong kid. Jack Beriul wants your team destroyed simply because you didn't give him enough time to get your autograph."

"WHAT?" The entire team yelled.

"As ridiculous as it sounds, it's true. When Peppy finally got out of Beriul's stronghold, he told me what had happened. Since then, we guess, Beriul has had a growing hatred for Star Fox, specifically you Fox." Falco laughed, nearly falling off his seat.

"That doesn't make sense at all." Tyronos groaned. "Then again, I'll believe anything now."

"A budding hatred, growing since he was young enough to want my signature." Fox thought back, trying to remember when they had to leave early. "The only time we got called off early from a fan session was just after the Lylat wars. You asked us to join a patrol near Venom. You were a good source of income, so we gladly accepted. We... I think we were at a school, a level below the academy. One of the poorer schools. Honestly though, I can't remember everything."

"Yeah, we had to leave early, I remember now." Falco looked over at Fox. "We left a lot of sad kids there, not that any of them would make it into the academy."

"Is that why he'd hold a grudge?" Krystal asked. "If so wouldn't there be a lot more Beriul's out there?"

"It would keep us in business for the next few years if there were." Katt laughed.

"Pepper, is Peppy alright? Is Lucy the reason he called for our arrests?" Fox asked, everyone went back to a serious expression.

"Beriul captured Lucy with Slippy and Amanda's help. He was convinced that Beriul would do something bad to her, so he turned himself over." Pepper smiled. "But, in a foolish mistake, the two toads are now at Peppy's mercy, with a little help from Fara Phoenix."

"Fara? I haven't heard from her in years!" Fox began to grin. "This doesn't look so hopeless as we thought!"

"This is what I'm going to do for you. After this though, I wont be able to do much more. I'll swap my men for Beriuls on Corneria, they'll take you into his domain and offer support as needed." Pepper sighed heavily. "Normally I wait until the guards switch shifts to do that. But we've got no time, you'll be planet side in ten minutes. I'll have created a civil war by then. This isn't what I want to have happen."

"None of this was meant to happen." Tyronos said as he walked towards the door. "I'll be in the armory."

"Sounds like we've got work to do. Thanks Pepper, when this is all over. I'll owe you a drink." Fox gave him a sloppy salute before chasing after Tyronos, the rest of the team on his heels.

* * *

"We've got three minutes General." Fara pulled Amanda further away from her fiance. "We're going to have to use drastic measures soon."

"Do whatever you feel like, we aren't going to let Jack down." Slippy yelled, struggling against his bindings again.

"Slippy, do us all a favour, and shut up." Fara pointed her blaster at him threateningly. "Or I will go against Peppy's orders and shut you up permanently."

"I don't remember you being so blunt Fara." Peppy chuckled. "Now then. Amanda, if you want me to keep my leash on Miss Phoenix here, then I suggest you get on with it."

"You're asking me to betray Slippy's trust." Amanda whimpered, still sore after Fara had tackled her.

"Yes I am. It seems to be something you two are great at. What's one more time to make this problem we have disappear?" Peppy put the bottle of alcohol away and stood up, his hands behind his back. "Think of it this way. If you denounce all loyalty to Beriul, and assist in his immediate capture, both you and Slippy can live peacefully anywhere in the Lylat system."

"Krystal tried that and ended up nearly leaving Lylat behind." Amanda spat. "How's this going to end any differently?"

"You didn't let me finish." Peppy motioned for Fara to get Slippy. "If you wish to stay loyal to Beriul then you will watch your husband to be suffer. Then, once he's so weary he cant stand, I will let you two go. Then place a bounty so high on your heads you will be hunted by Star Wolf." Amanda's eyes went wide with horror. Peppy's threat was more of an ultimatum.

"So either betray Slippy, or watch him suffer. Either way, we end up hurt." Amanda looked over at Slippy, Fara's hands poised to break his arm.

"Even if they break my arm and torcher me, we gave our lives to Beriul." Slippy yelled at his wife to be.

"Just like we gave our lives to Star Fox when we joined?" Amanda shouted. "I will not let you get hurt Slippy."

"One minute!" Fara taunted, her hands now gripped Slippy's arm. "Better make up your mind!"

"Amanda. Regardless of how poisoned his mind is Slippy is still my friend. I don't wish to put him in harm's way. Though, if you make us wait, it will end up like mission above Titania, during the Lylat wars."

"You've got thirty seconds!" Fara applied pressure to Slippy's arm, causing him to groan in pain. "I think, maybe you've got ten!"

"I'm sorry Slippy." Amanda whispered as she looked away. "I will not betray anyone anymore." Then sound of Slippy's bone breaking was all she heard before Slippy cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Peppy turned to his desk. "You are free to go. Guards, get these two traitors out of my sight." As soon as the two toads left his office Peppy sighed, a tear sliding down his cheek. "I wish you the best of luck. Get a bounty on their heads. Alive only, triple whatever is on Wolf's head. Give them a week before you post it."

"Yes sir." Fara saluted Peppy before spinning on her heels and walking towards the door. Before she left she turned around to see Peppy holding his head in his hands. "You did what was necessary sir. I'll be back shortly."

"Attention all guards, Attention all guards. Seize both General Peppy Hare, and Fara Phoenix at once!"

Fara looked back at Peppy, running back to him, blaster drawn. Peppy sighed, grabbing his own blaster from his desk. "Well sir, looks like we'll be stuck here for a bit." Fara laughed. "I'll be sure to get that bounty set up for you as soon as I can." Peppy smiled at her, turning back to face the door.

"I should have stayed in at Military Head Quarters. I knew I wasn't actually going to retire when I took this job."

"Bill, this is Fara. Beriul has ordered for me and Peppy to be captured. I need an assist, over."

"Read you loud and clear Fara. I'll already on my way with my squad. Hold on, we'll be there shortly. Bill out."

* * *

"Sir." Jack looked up to see a new recruit staring at him.

"What?" He growled, causing the recruit to jump back a bit.

"Uh... Right, sir. We have reports that another Cornerian cruiser has joined the convoy surrounding the Great Fox, but we've had no authorized-"

"Who the hell cares if another one of my ships is coming home? That's another crew to watch over Fox McCloud and his unit while I decide how to kill him." Jack waved the solider off, going back to his list of possible suspects. "Next!" He yelled, and waited for the next interview to start.

"Sir, this was on Jackie's desk. It's for you." One of his engineers said as he sat down across from Beriul. Jack ripped the paper out of his hands and read it, his eyes narrowing as he finished. "That bitch is dead."

"Sir?"

"Get everyone back to their stations. I want every available Commander at my desk within ten minutes. If I have to deal with Pepper, then I am going to end him!"

* * *

**So**, we've got a lot of stuff happening here! I sense then ending coming up. Less cliffhangers there I bet! We'll see...

H-T


	18. Chapter 18

**Chp.18** - Finally.

* * *

Thousands of soliders watched as the Great Fox landed at the Army base. None of them truly believing what their assignments were. The whispers of those disbelieves echoed throughout the planet, causing a haze of doubt to surround Corneria. Motorist and pedestrians alike stopped to watch the broadcast. Announcers were silent, no one could remember such a time when an entire fleet was needed to bring in a sole ship. Those who had faith in their leader smiled as the Great Fox touched down, seemingly for the last time. Those that refused to believe their eyes could only watch as the Hero's of Lylat were treated like criminals.

"It's not fair.!"

"They brought this on themselves!"

"How could you believe Jack Beriul's lies?"

"You dare side with those bounty hunters?"

The silence was no longer kept. Opinions had been voiced, the rules of a civilized community had been destroyed. Arguments grew physical, and at last chaos took control.

"This is your president Jack Beriul. I can now say, that the so called Savours of Lylat have been arrested. They will face trial for the crimes they have committed." Jack grinned. "The military courtroom will not be open to the general public. However, the verdict will be broadcasting live."

"He can't do that!" Pepper yelled, smashing his fists into his desk. "Military trials are strictly left private."

"Don't we feed the media lies to get them off our backs?" Jackie asked after regaining her composure. "I mean, they never need to know the truth."

"Sometimes we give them that. It's up to the people of Corneria to decide what they think is true." Pepper stared at the screen, Beriul's face now long gone. "That is why a civil war is impossible to avoid now. There are those that believe what Beriul is saying is true, that Star Fox is nothing but money hungry bounty hunters. But, there are those that believe what you and I believe."

"That Beriul is a spoiled little boy that didn't get his way?" Jackie laughed.

"We can't take away the accomplishments he has made. He is still the youngest person to ever lead this planet. Though his methods aren't commendable, he has still earned his position." Pepper sighed, tapping a few buttons on his desk to bring up a new screen. "Commander."

"Sir! We're in position and ready. Let's hope that Fox and his team are prepared as well."

"Roger, our main objective is getting them to Jack's office. Let's keep casualties to a minimum. Pepper out." Pepper looked back to Jackie. "I'm risking a lot right now." He stood up and walked out of his office, Jackie in tow. "I just hope we'll make it through this."

"It's hard to say. Fox's been in some tough spots before, we'll have to trust his leadership."

"It's not Fox I'm worried about. If Jack is the kind of guy I think he is, then I am his next target. I've pushed him to the breaking point. I hope it breaks his concentration enough to give Fox the time he needs."

"Hold up a second!" Jackie folded her arms across her chest. "We're the distraction? I thought that was Peppy and Fara!"

"We're simply two parts of a full group." Pepper explained. "You needed worry too much Jackie, we got the smaller group!"

"The smaller group? And how is that good news? Don't you remember how many troops Jack has?" Jackie shook her head, pulling out her blaster. "The one thing that you and Jack share is a thick skull. Alright, let's get ready."

* * *

"Concealable weapons only. We don't want to look too hostile." Fox ordered, putting another blaster under his coat. "The media is more than likely going to be there. I don't want them to spread lies about us."

"Honestly, you're still worried about what Cornerians think of us?" Falco scoffed, and H. Launcher strapped to his back. "Jack has likely already marked us as enemies of the state. Why give them any reason to question him?"

"Because there are those that still believe in us." Krystal looked over at Fox, a small smile forming on her lips. "Because we cannot turn into what Jack wants us to be."

"Krystal is right." Katt sheathed a knife into her boot. "We all signed up for something terrible. Now it's our time to fix it."

"Orders, Captian?" Tyronos asked, pushing himself off the wall. "I'm ready when you are."

Fox smiled at his team. "Pepper's men are leading us to Beriul's head quarters, under the pretence that we're his prisoners. Now, as Pepper said, they'll know we're being helped."

"How long do we have before we're discovered?" Katt asked as the group headed for the hanger.

"Depends. Could be instantly, could be when we get to Jack. We'll have to be ready for anything." Fox replied, he felt Krystal's hand grab his, squeezing it gently.

"Ok, so lets say that we make it to Jack without him being alerted. What then?" Tyronos asked. "What about Peppy and Fara?"

"We'll have to split up and try to get to them and Jack. If we're that lucky." Fox stopped, the rest of the team stopping next to him. "If things go south, we'll have to trust Pepper with getting us out."

The ramp began to lower, the light of Solar temporarily blinding them. "Listen up, scum." An officer using a megaphone said. "You will be moved directly to the supervision of Jack Beriul, our President. Any funny business and you will get knocked the fuck out understand?"

"Right, and any from your end and we go hostile. Got it?" Tyronos growled. He was ready for this to be over with. Fox nodded and lead the team towards the awaiting escort.

"Excuse me sir, but you are not permitted to bring weapons aboard-" The officer stopped as he feel to the ground. A knife in his neck.

"Oh... fuck." Falco whispered as he looked up at hundreds of confused soldiers. He glanced over at Fox, then to Katt. "Well, this is certainly going to go well."

"GET THEM!" Suddenly they were being rushed. Fox yelled for everyone to take cover.

"Rob, close the ramp, I don't want anyone getting into the ship!" Rob's acknowledgement couldn't be heard over the yelling. As the team got to one of the armored cars, they took out their weapons. "On my signal we'll have to take out the driver. Ty, you good with a sniper?"

"I'm alright, but where the fuck are we getting one? I'm pretty sure no one packed a sniper." Tyronos jumped back as a blaster shot hit near him.

"Here!" Krystal yelled tossing the grey vulpine the weapon from the fallen officer. "Not sure why he had this at close range. Military's fucked." As Tyronos began loading his newly acquired weapon, Fox continued with orders.

"Falco, get us into this armored car." Fox yelled. Looking up to see someone already inside.

"I've been waving you on since we took out that officer. Leave the fight to Pepper's men, they'll start once we're clear."

"Bill? How'd..." Fox sighed. "Never mind. Everyone! Get it!" The team piled into the car. Fox tapped Bill's shoulder once they were all inside. Bill opened up the engines on the car, speeding out of the combat zone. "I owe you one Bill."

"That you do." Bill chuckled. "Pepper, this is Grey, package is being delivered."

"Roger that." Pepper replied. "All units. It's time to create chaos." A roar of approval came from Bill's head set. Fox took out his blaster, ready for a fight.

"You wont need that until we get to Beriul." Tyronos stated. "The military will be too preoccupied with Pepper's distraction to follow us now."

"Man, I want to use my rocket launcher!" Falco whined, sitting back in his seat. "And Bill, what the hell, I thought you were stationed on Fichina."

"Well, I was. But I got a call from Fara, Beriul has Peppy and her fighting for their lives in Peppy's office. I knew once I let Fox go, I would have to get to Corneria as soon as possible. Your arrest gave me the opportunity I needed. I warped into the convoy and prayed Jack would be as blinding ignorant to my ship." Bill turned a corner harshly, nearly taking out a few vehicles on his way. "Man this thing doesn't handle as well as a fighter."

"Thanks Bill." Krystal smiled at the driver. "I didn't know for sure how loyal Beriul had made you. I'm glad too see how things turned out."

"I never really had the heart to do this. But when I heard he had convinced you to help take down Fox..." Bill stopped, looking at Fox in the rear view mirror. "Sorry bud, I can't say that enough." Fox nodded at him, a small smile on his face. "Did you guys hear why he wanted to kill Fox?"

"We did, but it doesn't make any sense." Katt folded her arms. "Why kill Fox over a signature? I mean, that's a pretty lame reason to hold a grudge."

Bill erupted into laughter. "Oh my god. Is that what Pepper told you?" The team looked over at Bill. "Man, did he every lie to you guys. I mean, I thought for sure he'd give you the real reason by now."

"What?" Tyronos yelled. "You mean..."

"Oh, so he told you did he? Well, you might as well bring the rest of them up to speed Ty." Bill chuckled, taking another sharp turn.

"Tell us what Ty?" Fox asked looking at the other vulpine. Slowly everyone else turned to face him. Tyronos looked around and sighed.

"Before I say anything, let me make it clear that I was forced into secrecy about this. As you guys know, this isn't the first time I've live through this. In fact this is the best I've ever done." Tyronos ran a hand through his hair. "This whole, 'signature' bit, isn't completely true. Beriul does want his revenge, that much is true. But he never intended to kill Fox, all he wanted to do was make his life a living hell. Make Peppy give you shitty missions with low pay."

"So... This isn't Jack's plan then." Falco looked outside, watching panic set in. "Then who's is it?"

"Slippy's." Bill stated, easing the armored car to a stop in front of the Capital building. "Slippy is feeling quite under appreciative it seems. Ever since the Lylat Wars or so he claimed. He of course played dumb though. Letting you think he was happy to be a mechanic."

"Bill's been paying attention this time round." Tyronos chuckled. "Slippy wanted to kill you for a while. Since your first visit to Sauria. We haven't figured out for sure what caused him to snap. Anyway, when the team split after the Apariod War, Slippy met up with Beriul. Using Jack's infulence, and his own intentions for causing you harm, Beriul began blackmailing the team. Which basically leads up to now." Once Tyronos had finished he looked over at Fox, who was either taking this news very well, or was just about ready to snap.

"So, my own mechanic wanted to kill me." Fox growled. "I guess, I never did thank him enough, or even really treat him as well as a captain should." Krystal looped her arm around his, leaning on him. "Still though, if he wants me dead, he'll have to be prepared for a fight." With that Fox opened the door, pulling out his blaster, ready for shots to come from every direction.

"Alright. Falco, Katt and Bill will go help Peppy. Fox, Krystal and I will go after Beriul, that'll draw that fucking toad out." Tyronos ran up to the door, everyone else on his heels. "We'll have about five minutes once we break this glass before this place will be packed with guards. Pepper has given us all the assistance he can. We're on our own."

"Six against hundreds." Falco scoffed. "Good odds."

"On my mark." Fox looked around quickly before closing his eyes. "Three, Two, One. Mark!" Without a seconds hesitation, he shot open the door, the alarm announcing their entrance.

"Katt we'll meet up at Peppy's office in five, keep your comm lines open guys." Tyronos shouted over the alarm before leading Fox and Krystal towards Jack's office. '_The beginning of the end.'_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 of Corruption! SO PUMPED!

* * *

**"We're leaving." Slippy stated as Amanda finished putting his arm in a sling.

"What about the plan?" Amanda asked. "We can't just abandon Beriul here. Fox will kill him for sure!"

"Better him than us." Slippy snapped. He led her towards an emergency elevator, scanning his hand as they got inside. "Beriul's plan is a complete bust. Peppy has put a bounty on our heads that is at least triple what is on Star Wolf's. I know we promised Beriul loyalty, but I'd rather let him take the fall, and come up with a new plan."

"Well..." Amanda sighed, despite how badly Slippy corrupted her, she still hated breaking a promise. "If you insist." She pulled Slippy into a hug, holding back tears. "I can't help but miss them, even if I knew what was planned, Star Fox was our family."

"Key word there is was. Fox will never forgive us for what has happened, but I'll be damned if he'll make it another year alive." Slippy stepped out of the elevator. "That's if they make it out of the final trap I've set for them." As they made their way towards the exit, all that could be heard was Slippy's maniacal laughter.

* * *

"Yo Fox, we're almost at Peppy's office, but we're facing heavy resistance." Falco yelled into his comm. "Think Beriul will mind a little redecorating?" Falco could almost see Fox's grin.

"I don't see why not." Fox rounded a corner on his way to Beriul's office. "Tell you what, I'll ask him when I see him next." Falco's whoop of approval was the last thing they heard before cutting the link. "Beriul's office is only a few more flights up. Ty, I want you to get to the roof, cover his escape."

"Right." Tyronos replied. "Try not to get yourself into too much trouble, I'm not a superhero, I can't just smash through the roof and save you." Fox laughed, looking back at Krystal.

"Sense anything?" He asked stopping to check an empty hallway.

"I sense quite a few minds coming towards us. They seem to be on the level below." Krystal turned around, trying to pin point their exact location. "It's hard to tell with all this metal around, they might all be brainless too."

"Dumb, ignorant, and armed." Tyronos sighed. "Basically a uniformed thug, awesome." The three foxes jogged towards the stair well, keeping their ears strained for the soldiers making their way towards them.

"Attention all military personal." Jack's voice boomed over the PA. "Star Fox has been reported on site. It is imperative that we apprehend them at all costs. Failure to do so will forfeit our lives. So, assume them as armed, and dangerous. K.O.S."

"K.O.S?" Tyronos swored. "That's just perfect. They must have been using stun before."

"Not that their aim is up to standard." Krystal pulled out her blaster, the two vulpine quickly doing the same. "We need to get to a position to throttle them. It'll make it easier for us to defend."

"Right. Ty, head to the roof. If memory serves, you should be able to cover all four sides with ease." Tyronos nodded and took off up the stairs, leaving Fox and Krystal alone. "Hey Krys."

"Hmm?" Krystal replied, she sensed his thoughts. "You are going to make it out of here."

"In case we don't." Fox pulled her into a quick kiss, rubbing his muzzle against hers as they broke. "I love you."

"Love you too." Krystal smiled pulling Fox towards the stairs. "Two more levels and we're their."

Fox nodded, taking two steps at a time. He kicked open the door, waiting a second before diving into the hallway. "What?" The emptiness he saw was unnerving. "Where are all his guards?" A sudden sharp pain in his neck cause him to fall to one knee. He turned to call to Krystal to stay back but notice she was already out cold. A hard kick to his gut caused Fox to roll over. He tried to focus on his attacker, but could only see a blur of colors. "Why..."

"Why?" Came the echoing response. "Because of all the great things you've done to me."

"S-slip...py." Fox tried to finish his sentence but finally fell into nothingness. The green blur of Slippy disappearing into the stairwell.

* * *

"In position." Tyronos brought out the sniper rifle, quickly looking around for any vessels, or getaway vehicles coming towards the capital building. "Falco, Katt. How are you guys holding up?"

Katt ducked behind a wall before answering. "They just keep coming Ty. How are Krystal and Fox?"

She blind fired a few blaster shots as she waited for Tyronos's response. As he did, Falco shot a rocket causing temporary deafness. "What was that? Falco decided to redecorate an entire wall."

"I said they should be in Beriul's office now. I'm covering from the roof, I'll let you know if I see anything. Ty out." Katt looked up at Falco who seemed to be enjoying his new job. After a final shot from the H. Lancher, Falco had forced Beriul's troops to retreat enough so they could get to Peppy's office.

"Let's move!" Katt yelled as she made her way to the door. She ripped open the hand scanner and began to hot wire the panel. "Fox, we're opening Peppy's office door now." As she finished the door snapped open, nearly causing Fara to fall right onto the floor.

"You know I was just about to get that open myself." Fara laughed taking Falco's hand to help herself up. She gave them both a quick hug before leading them to Peppy. "Hey General, look who decided to drop by." Peppy turned around in his chair, a wide smile on his face. Falco and Katt returned the smile.

"Well, I would normally ask what brings you two here, but I'd be an idiot to do so now." Peppy stood up and walked around his desk. "Tell me, how goes everything outside."

"Hell." Was Falco's quick responce. "Yo, Peppy is secure guys. Report when you've got Beriul." Katt hugged Peppy hard.

"I feared the worst when you signed our arrest warrants." Katt felt Peppy pat her back. She released him to keep her emotions in check. "Bit of a dick move if you ask me."

"I'm sorry you two. Honestly, I am." Peppy shook Falco's hand firmly before walking over to Lucy. "But she is all I have left in this world. Once I left Star Fox, she was my only family."

"C'mon, we're still family." Falco grinned, folding his arms. "Unless you don't want to be hanging around with wanted criminals that is."

"The only people who is are criminal in all this is Slippy and Jack." Peppy said bitterly. "If those two hadn't have met, then none of this would have happened."

"The Star Fox team had become corrupted by one of it's own." Fara stated. "Slippy was a great asset to the team from what I know." Falco sighed looking out the window. "I know you two never played very nice, but you cannot just pretend you never love him as a brother."

"I'll miss the little guy." Falco whispered. He felt Katt wrap her arms around him. "But if we end up having to hunt him down, then at least I'll know he'll get a proper death."

"Mercenaries believe in a proper end?" Fara didn't get an answer, not that she needed one. Their part in this mission was done, now all they had to do was wait. Peppy looked over at Falco before bringing out his laptop.

"Computer, send out a new bounty to the board. High Priority, name Slippy and Amanda Toad. Alive, reward nine hundred thousand credits. Post in two weeks." Peppy sighed as the posters appeared on his screen. "Two weeks should give you guys enough time to settle this internally." With that he closed his laptop, and brought out his scotch once more.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Tyronos grinned as he saw both Slippy and Amanda walking quickly away from the building. They didn't seem to be walking towards anything in particular, but they did keep a straight line. "Where are you going?" Tyronos increased the zoom on his sniper and looked above his targets. They were headed for an old abandoned warehouse, the roof looked like it was removable. "Damn it." Thinking quickly he set his weapon to stun before taking aim at Slippy again. He held his breath before squeezing the trigger. The shot just barely missed it's mark, it had still hit him, but not enough to keep him still. "Shit." Tyronos went for another shot, aiming at Amanda this time. He held his breath and went to squeeze the trigger. A small fighter flew overhead, causing him to completely miss his shot. By the time he could focus on his target they had managed to get out of his line of fire. "This is Ty, Slippy just escaped, it's looking like he's headed to an old warehouse. Likely to a back up ship, Amanda is with him."

"Let them go Ty. We'll get them." Falco replied. "Any word from Fox or Blue?"

"Negative, I'm going to check on them. I'll keep you posted. Ty out." Tyronos dropped the snipper, looking at the building Slippy fled to. "I don't know what happened. I'm sorry I couldn't fix your past. Goodbye Slippy." Tyronos sighed heavily before retreating back into the stair well. "Why the hell didn't Beriul put an elevator up here?"

"T...nos..." Tyronos looked down at his comm as he continued down the steps.

"Repeat." He said, his only answer was static. Tyronos brushed it off as interference. "Damn old technology."

* * *

Fox awoke to the feeling of a fist in his muzzle. "Morning sunshine!" A voice said before another thunderous hit to his jaw. "I suppose it's hard to fight back when you're under arrest."

'_Fox?'_ Krystal's voice entered his mind, it soothed the fresh pain, but didn't help the taste of blood. '_Please Fox, answer me.'_

'_I'm ok Krys. What happened?' _Fox tried to local Krystal but still couldn't focus. He shook his head a few times and opened his eyes. The room was new to him, he had never stepped foot inside of it as far as he could remember. No less than ten armed guards were occupying the room. Krystal was on the opposite side of the room, her arms had been bound and forced above her head. She smiled at him despite the situation at hand.

"Good evening Fox McCloud." Fox snapped his head towards the voice, becoming face to face with Jack Beriul. He narrowed his eyes and growled defensively. "No need to get upset."

"Let her go." Fox barked, fighting his restraints. "I'm the one you wanted, she play a part in your stupid game."

"Yes, but she failed. You see she was supposed to be the one you did the deed, so to speak. She was supposed to either poison your food, or kill you quickly." Jack laughed, walking over to Krystal, grabbing her jaw. "But you women are so unpredictable!" Jack quickly back handed Krystal, causing her to yelp in pain. The smile on Jack's face grew as he heard Fox struggle to protect his lover. "Not that it matters, this will all be over soon for you."

"Damn it Beriul. Let her go!" Fox yelled. He stopped fighting against his bindings, trying to save his strength.

"I plan on it. But first she will have to finish what she started." Jack took a blaster from one of his officers. "She'll have to kill you to earn her freedom. If she refuses then she'll watch me do it, then I'll kill her."

"No..." Fox bowed his head. He didn't want her to die. "I'd rather die at her hands than yours." Jack turned to face Krystal.

"You see, the heart is not so hard to break. You're little boyfriend here would rather you kill him than me. Ahh, true love, I've wished to see it's wonders at work." Jack laughed, sitting down on his desk, looking back and forth between his prisoners. "I told you love never lasted Krystal. I told you that it was easily broken."

Krystal didn't know what to do. She looked up at Fox, trying to connect to his mind. Fox had already given up so quickly when it came down to her life or his. It wasn't in his nature to give up that fast. '_Fox. Listen to me.'_ Fox forced himself to look up at his love. '_I will not go through with Beriul's wishes, I will not kill you.'_

_'If you don't then he'll kill us both. I don't want you to suffer because of a vendetta against me.' _Fox lowered his head back down. '_I don't want to put you through this, but I can't stand the idea of him hurting you.'_

_'You always were stubborn.'_ Krystal sighed. '_I'm sorry Fox, I love you too much to do that. If he kills us both, than at least we'll be together.'_

"Had enough time to think it over guys?" Jack walked over to Fox, placing the blaster on his throat. "Krystal? Speak up if you want to take over for me." Jack chuckled as he began to charge the blaster. "I'm waiting?" Suddenly the door to Jack's office opened. A barrage of laser bolts rained into the small room. Jack turned his head to see who had ruined his conversation. "Don't just stand there! Destroy whoever interrupted me!" The officers ran out into the hallway, weapons drawn. Once the last one had left the door slammed shut. "What the hell?"

"You really are stupid."

"Who are you?" Jack yell pointing his blaster at the new target. A new hum of a blaster could be heard, the light revealing another fox.

"You might know me as Hopeless." Tyronos grinned, releasing the shot that went just wide of Beriul's head. "I fix problems deemed uncorrectable for some friends of mine."

"Let me guess, Fox is one of your friends?" Jack laughed. "A mercenary that gets paid to murder innocents for money?"

"More like a defender of the peace." Tyronos recharged his blaster, aiming it for Jack's weapon. "I'll give you ten seconds to release these two before I get mad. Ten... Nine..." Jack growled firing his shot at Tyronos who jumped out of the way, he shot his own bolt, this time singeing some fur on Jack's arm. "Alright, everyone hates a cheater."

"Call me what you want." Jack blind fired from behind his desk at Tyronos, missing him horribly, but keeping him on his toes. "History is written by the victor!"

"Wrong, history is written by both sides." Tyronos managed to get to Krystal, undoing her bindings and helping her to the floor. Jack took advantage of his back being turned and got a good shot on Tyronos's calf, causing him to fall on top of Krystal. Tyronos muttered an apology before passing his blaster to Krystal.

"I'll keep him distracted, try to immobilize him or something." Krystal nodded, firing a few shoots at Jack almost instantly after Tyronos got out of her way.

"Jack! You're outnumbered two to one. Give this up and we might be peaceful." Fox yelled as he watched Krystal open fire.

"You of all people are not in a position to be giving orders." Jack shouted. "I can still kill you without a second thought! In fact!" Jack charged his blaster and aimed at Fox. Releasing the shot before Krystal could disarm him with a blast of her own.

"Fox!" Fox closed his eyes, bracing for impact. What he felt was a sensation similar to falling. It wasn't how he had thought getting shot with a fully charged blaster would feel like. He opened his eyes, expecting a rather large wound in his abdomen, but what he saw was another fox in front of him, one that he quickly recognized. "Tyronos?"

"What good is a reflector if you can move your arms to get it?" Tyronos coughed, before falling silent. Fox forced himself to stand up, looking down at the grey fox.

"Thank you." He whispered before looking up at Beriul. The wolf held a blaster in his weaker hand trying to aim at Fox. "Give it up Jack."

"You were supposed to die on Fichina!" Jack yelled. "Slippy said that once I got blackmail on everyone things would be simple!" Jack howled in frustration. "You weren't supposed to get this far!"

"A team, no matter how famous, is as strong as it's weakest link." Fox said calmly, hitting the gun out of Jack's hand easily. Krystal walked over, using her old bindings on Jack before helping Fox out of his. "Slippy proved to me that my team is far from perfect. I'm sorry he drug you into this Jack."

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY?" Jack went to tackle Fox but was stopped. Fox moved his leg behind Jacks and pushed on his chest forcing him to the ground. "How could you be sorry? You're just a mercenary! You don't feel emotion, you should have killed me by now and gotten paid by whoever it is that hired you."

"My team isn't like most Jack. I don't go out of my way to kill for money. I'd rather take a mission that will help Lylat. I never claimed to be a hero, but my loyalty has been, and always will be to this system." Fox took his blaster and hit Jack in the head with the butt of it, knocking him out. "Falco, this is Fox. We've got Jack."

"Mission accomplished!" Falco declared. "We'll be up asap."

"Bring a stretcher. Tyronos is down. Fox out." Fox moved to sit beside Krystal who was trying her best to bandage the wound on his back. "How is he?"

"Not good. I doubt he'll make it." Krystal leaned on Fox, a tear rolling down her cheek. "He said he'd give his life to save yours, but I never thought it would come down to that."

"Neither did I." Fox wrapped an arm around Krystal. "The item he gave me to save my life.. I never got the chance." Fox pulled out the deflector, activating it. The blue beam gleamed proudly, as if to mock him. "Damn it Ty."

"I never thought I'd get to hear the great Fox McCloud cry." Fox and Krystal jumped at the sound of Tyronos's voice. Tyronos turned his head to face the couple. "Don't worry about me. If this is my time to go, then so be it. I can finally find peace."

"You didn't have to do what you did." Fox patted Tyronos's shoulder, not sure of what else to do or say.

"It's my job. Hopeless situations are my speciality and I did what I had to. You are still needed here Fox, I'm a drifter. If I survive then I'll be off to my next mission." Tyronos coughed a few times, spitting up blood. "I'd forgotten what that tasted like."

"Ty..." Krystal sobbed. "Thank you." Tyronos chuckled before slumping to the floor. The vixen couldn't tell if he had passed out or passed on. Death wasn't a new thing to either fox, but it didn't help numb the pain of losing a friend.

"We're is he?" Katt asked as he burst through the door, panting as she walked towards Fox and Krystal. "Oh god..." Fox stood up, letting Katt take his place. He waited for Falco to come in before putting Beriul onto a stretcher. "Falco... I think he's..."

Falco took Katt into his arms, running his hands through her hair in an attempt to calm her. "Damn it."

"Let's get him out of here." Peppy said. The team went into action, Fox and Falco lifting Tyronos onto the second stretcher. Katt pushed Jack while Fox pushed Tyronos. Krystal and Falco took up guard, ready to take down anyone who tried to attack them. Most of the guards dropped their weapons at the sight of their leader in custody. The ones who didn't just stared at the group, watching as they called the elevator. "Fara and Bill are waiting for us. We'll split up, Fox and Krystal will go with Bill. Falco, Katt and I will go with Fara. We'll take Beriul to Pepper, he'll know what to do."

"We'll take Ty to the hospital, maybe he can be saved." Krystal looked down at the vulpine who had saved their lives, praying that everything would work out.

* * *

**-7 months later-**

"_We now return to the live interview with General Peppy. General, everyone is talking about the recent marriage of Fox and Krystal McCloud. It was rumoured that Fox was going to retire Star Fox once he settled down, is this true?"_

"_Where I'm not Fox McCloud, I cannot say anything for sure."_

"_But isn't it true that Fox barely reformed the team for a third time?"_

"_Yes, the team was shaky for sure, but it is still the strong team everyone knew of back in the Lylat wars, if not stronger now."_

"_What happened seven months ago. Jack Beriul declared Star Fox enemies of the state, how did they get pardoned so quickly?"_

"_The president can answer to his actions, this interview is between you and myself. If you have some questions, I recommend it be within my knowledge and not speculation."_

"_Very well. Tell us, General. What happened to the solo mercenary, Tyronos?"_

"_Well, Tyronos was wounded during the last few hours of the battle. During that time a number of soldiers and other important military personal were injured as well. As for how he is doing, well.. it think that-"_

A groan of disapproval could be heard as the T.V. turned off. Fox sighed tossing the remote on the couch. "Look, if I wanted to relive the past I would by a time machine. Besides we've got a mission to do don't we?"

"Besides we already know what happened to Ty anyway." Krystal sighed before heading towards the bridge, stopping at the door.

Falco looked over at Katt, who turned to face Fox. "Ready when you are captain." Fox smiled and looked back at the T.V.

"And how about you?" He asked.

Everyone looked down at the couch, a familiar set of grey and black ears twitched a few times. "Another mission with Star Fox?" The fox stood up and faced the team. "How Hopeless is it?"

* * *

**THE END!**

**Man,** what a ride. This was a lot of fun to write. It was a challenge to myself at first, then it just turned out to be awesome! Thanks to everyone that reviewed (Graystripe and Foxpilot especially they reviewed every single chapter!) You guys made this all worth it.

So, another fic finished. What's next for lil ol' H-T? I'm not sure to be honest, as to what I'll pick up now that Corruption is done.

That said, I'll let you guys give me your opinions! Laters!

H-T


End file.
